Super Smash Academy!
by Life Sucks Read My Fanfic
Summary: AU. What happens when a bunch of teenagers attend an academy who's sole purpose is to train their students to fight? This story happens. Rated M for language, minor sex, intense makeout scenes, and raunchy jokes. Mainly KH/SSB, but other games may be thrown in too. Co-written with H00ligans! Humor/Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hello, Welcome to my first Story type fanfic I've written on this site! I have written a few lemony one-shots (Well, 2, but more on the way) but now I have this! Expect faster updates on this one, because I can write it at school. (You can see why I can't write lemons in class, right?). This is maily a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Super Smash Bros, but it has a shit ton of other games/characters being added in(I know for a fact Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You, probably Bayonnetta once I do a bit more research on the games, and few more, so yeah). Also, the rating will probably move up as the story progresses, but the Lemony scenes will probably be separate, just due to having to write them on different devices. Enjoy!  
><strong>

(Written from Peach's perspective)

"Umm, hello, can I sit here?" a girl asks. I look up from my phone and see a girl with blond hair in a ponytail, one eye covered by her bangs.

"Sure!" I say, scooting in my seat to make room for her.

"Wow, way to ask my permission," Daisy chuckles in the sit across from me.

"Umm, I'll leave if you don't want me here," the girls says, starting to walk away.

"Jeez, I was just kidding," Daisy laughs.

"Oh, okay," the girl faintly smiles. As she sits down next to me, the train lurches forward.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, putting my phone back in my pocket. "I'm Peach, by the way,"

"Oh, I'm Rosalina," the girls says.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy pipes.

"So, I assume you're going to the academy?" I ask, hoping to fill the awkward air with words.

"Yes, considering this is the 'student's only' train," Rosaline nods politely.

"Haha, yeah, you're right," I laugh.

"I'm going back to sleep," Daisy yawns, stretching out on the seat. "I need all the energy possible to sleep in class,"

"Aww, you don't want to be rude to the new girl!" I huff. "Sorry for my cousin's rudeness, Rosie,"

"Cousin?" she asks.

"Yeah, cousins. We're both princesses, although of different lands," I explain.

"Ah," she smiles. "I'm actually a princess too!"

"Oh, you are?" I ask, leaning in in interest.

"Yeah, of the entire galaxy," she says, shyly adjusting her ponytail. "I took some time off, leaving people I trust in charge, while I learn how to better defend myself,"

"Hey, me too!" I smile. "Seems like we have a lot in common, huh?"

"Yeah, we do," she lightly laughs.

"Sounds like you two will be great friends," Daisy smirks. She rolls over, facing away from us.

"What's up with her," Rosalina asks. "Wait, that sounded rude,"

"I think she's on her period or something. Or just moody," I shrug. "She's normally a lot nicer. Well, more outgoing at least,"

"Ah," Rosie says.

For a few minutes, we bond over our princessiness, until a creature that looks like a giant red baby chicken runs down the aisle of the train and hops into my lap.

"Torchic!" it chirps, nuzzling up to me.

"What is that creature?" Rosalina asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm, not sure," I say, petting it.

"Torchic!" I hear a girl say.

"Torch!" the creature in my lap chirps.

A girl and a boy walk up to our seats.

"There you are, Torchic!" The girl coos, bending down. The bird creature hops from my lap and runs into her arms.

"Sorry if we caused you any trouble," The boy says.

"What is that creature?" I ask. "Oh, and it was no trouble at all,"

"It's a Pokemon called a Torchic," the girl says, standing up.

"It's adorable, that's what it is," Rosalina says.

"Yeah, she is," The girl says, lowering her head to kiss the Torchic on it's forehead. Torchic chirps in delight.

"Say, what's you guy's names?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm May," the girl says. "And this is my best friend Brendan!" The boy nods, smiling.

"Well, see you guys around," Brendan says, turning to walk away.

"Oh, see ya!" May chirps, grabbing his arm and bouncing away.

"Best friends, huh?" Daisy says, rolling over and grinning.

"Yeah, they did seem just a bit too close to be platonic friends," I smile.

Oh, this year is going to be so great.

**Sorry that was so damn short. Trust me, the next chapter, which I'll probably submit after finishing this, will be hella longer. Ideas? Suggestions? Muffins? PM me or put them in the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another, longer, intro Chap

**Written from Zelda's Perspective!**

"We're here," I say, shaking a sleeping Link's shoulder. He sits up straight, as if to say he was never sleeping.

The Super Smash Academy. A year long program for teenagers to come and learn how to fight.

"Come on, let's go. I want to check out the school supply store in town," Midna says, getting up from her seat and walking down the crowded aisle. Within seconds, I can't see her anymore.

"We should go catch up to her," I say, standing up. I grab my suitcase handle, but link grabs it to. Out fingers touch, and emotional sparks tingle where our skin touches.

"I'll take both," He says quickly, blushing.

"Thanks," I grin, kissing his cheek. When I look at him, his face had reddened twice as much. I grin and grab onto his arm so I don't lose him as we exit the train.

When we get off, I take a deep breathe of the fresh air. It smells salty, like the ocean, and citrusy, like fruit and perfume. We manage to escape the crowd, and we end up near a long bridge.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," I sigh, walking up to the railing overlooking the ocean.

"It is, isn't it," A feminine voice says behind us.

I turn around to see a young woman with long, emerald hair smiling at us.

"Hello, miss," I say, bowing. "I'm Zelda, and this is Link," I motion to over to Link, who salutes.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal," The woman laughs. "I'm Lady Palutena, headmistress of the academy," she says.

"You are?!" I say. "Wow, it's so nice to meet you," I say, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Lady Palutena laughs.

"Say, why are you out here instead of over at the Academy, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask.

"Well, I mostly wanted to get a feel for the general vibe of all of the students," She shrugs. "Plus, I've been cooped up in my office the whole time. Don't I deserve a bit of a break?"

"True," I laugh.

"Anyway, you kids know where you're going?" She asks.

"I kind of figured the two of us would just find our way," I shrug.

"Well, the two islands that make of the Academy and the town are rather small, so it's hard to get lost, but here's a map," she says, pulling a pamphlet out of her purse and handing it to us. "And the school is just across the bridge,"

"Thanks so much," I say, possibly sucking up slightly.

"Say, Zelda, from what I've seen, you seem to be a natural leader," She says, tapping her chin.

"Umm, well, I am a princess, but I'm not so sure of being leader of anything yet," I say, stuttering.

"Just saying, but there will be a student government, and I think you'd thrive in that role. You may want to run for president," Lady Palutena says.

"Thank you," I grin, bowing slightly.

"So polite," she smiles. "Well, I should go now. Have a great time here," And with that, she's gone, walking away.

"Wow, she seems nice," I say turning to Link. He smiles and grins. "Anyway, we should go find Midna. She said she'd be in the supply shop, right?" Link nods again.

I open up the map and find the supply shop on it, which is just down the street. We walk hand in hand, him still dragging our stuff, until we find it.

We find Midna standing in front of a rack, looking both perplexed and disgusted.

"What is it, Midna?" I ask.

"They sell condoms in the school supply store," she say, voice strained. "Three sentences of dialogue and I'm already so done,"

"Dialogue?" Link asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Let's go find our dorms. They're on the other island," I say, touching her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Link!" A girl says as we're about to turn and leave.

"Oh, you know him too?" another girl asks.

Link looks at them for a second, thinking, and then smiles and jerks his chin up, like a 'sup nod.

"You know these two?" I ask.

"Yeah, he knows me. And Malon too apparently," the first girl shrugs.

"Guess we have another thing in common, Ilia," The second girl, Malon, laughs.

"They both took care of my horses on different journeys," Link says.

"Oh, nice," Midna says, walking away.

"Well, it was great to see you guys," I wave, awkwardly running after her. Link nods and follows me.

A cool breeze hits me as we walk out of the store, and I adjust my lilac colored cardigan.

"Ready to go register," I ask Link.

He nods, making a slight noise of approval.

"Let's go," I say, walking towards the bridge.

0-0-0-0-0

After we've registered, we head up to our dorm, 2C. The doors between the dorms are rather far apart, and when we find ours, we see why.

When we enter our room, it is a spacious living area with a flat screen tv against the back wall, a large sectional sofa with ottomans, a few beanbag chairs, a mini fridge with a counter next to it, and 8 doors, 4 on each side.

"Wow," I say.

"I know, right," Link grins. He seems to talk more when it's just the two of us.

"I think these doors are the individual rooms," I say, opening one. I step into the relatively small room and look around. Along the back wall is a loft bed with a mini office under it. One the right of the bed, there's another door, which leads into a fairly large closet.

"I set your stuff by the door," Link says.

"Thanks, love," I say, grabbing my suitcase and kissing him on the cheek. I set it on the floor and unzip it, taking my laptop out of it's case and placing it on the desk. I plug in its charger and open it up.

The ID card I got said to go to the school's website and register for the school in order to get care packages, use the school chatrooms, and get the daily newsletter.

After I register for the site, I click on the Care Package tab. I brings me to a screen that says:

Welcome to Super Smash Academy, Zelda! Here, you can sign up for the limited time Care Packages. Some Care Packages, like the one going on right now, are free, but other's you'll have to have enough Credits to earn them.

You'll gain credits by achieving high marks on your schoolwork, doing well in battles, but the best way to earn them is to place high in the special Tournaments which are held once a semester.

In today's care package, you'll be provided with the following:

- 10 Mechanical Pencils

- 1 3-Ring Binder

- 1 Package of Paper

- Your "Theory of Battle" textbook

- Your Battle Bracelet

- 5 School Uniform Outfits (See below)

Now, in order to receive this Care Package, you'll simply need to click the "Receive Package" button. That button will bring you to a page where you can select your outfits, and once you're done, you'll receive it tomorrow morning!

~Lady Palutena

I click the button, and it brings me to a screen with 5 bare mannequins. When I click the upper legs, it brings me to the Pants/Skirts section, where I can select from the assortment of plain, plaid, striped, and checkered bottoms. When I click on the tummy, it brings me to a shirt select screen, with only a few options for white button up shirts. When I click the arms, it brings up an assortment of jackets. The neck brings me to the ties, the ankles to socks, and the feet to shoes.

After I've selected my assortment of purple maxi skirts and cardigans (What can I say? I have distinct taste.) I pull out the rule book I got before I left home and leave my room. I flop on the giant couch, next to a napping Link and start reading it.

A few minutes, a few chapters into the book, later, the front door opens. I look up from my books, and see a blue haired boy holding the door open for two blonde girls and an auburn haired one.

"Hello!" The first blonde pipes.

"Seriously, I can take my stuff from here,' the auburn haired girl says to the boy. He shrugs and lets her grab her suitcase.

"Oh, are you guys in this dorm too?" I ask, standing up. "Well, I'm Zelda," I say, walking around the couch to greet them.

"Well, I'm Princess Peach," The first blonde says, extending her hand. I shake it, completely used to having to shake hands.

"The name's Rosalina," The second one says shyly. I take her hand and shake it as well.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" The redhead pipes.

"Prince Marth, m'lady," the boy says, bowing in respect.

"Princess Peach, huh," I say, tapping my chin. "Mushroom Kingdom? Also, Marth, your name seems familiar too,"

"Mmmhmm," Peach nods.

"We've met before,' I say remembering suddenly. "Your 13th birthday ball, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Peach says, slapping her forehead. "How could I forget?" She she laughs, her face lights up again. "Marth! You were there too!" She says, turning to him. "You were my first real kiss! Oh my God, how can I forget these things!"

"I was wondering when you'd remember, m'lady," Marth says, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Marth?" Link says groggily, sitting up.

"Link?" Marth asks. "Yo, bro, it's been forever!" Marth climbs over the couch to bro fist him.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, we were roommates at this swords training camp thingy," Marth says. "You're still quiet as ever, Link,"

"The others?" Link asks, raising a groggy eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, Ike and Roy will be here soon. They just had to pick up a couple this from the store on the other island before settling in," Marth explains.

"Nice," Link grins.

"Wait, I just remembered something," I say, touching my chin. "Where'd Midna go?"

"Dunno," Link shrugs.

"Eh. She'll manage," I shrug.

0-0-0-0-0

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the second chapter! After these next few chapters, don't expect updates quite as quickly as they will be this weekend. Anyway, be sure to review! Also, do you have Ideas? Suggestions? Muffins? PM me them or put them in your reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Midna Meets The Btchface

**Okay, last chapter was from Zelda's perspective, but I forgot to metion that. Sorry for the Confusion.. This one is from Midna's perspective. Thanks! (Also, shorter than the last one. Idk why the last one was so long)**

"Where the fuck did they go?" I mutter to myself as I weave through the crowd. I wander through the crowd at the train station after we checked out the stop.

At some point, I escape from the mass of people, but I'm not paying attention, so I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter, looking up at them. It's a girl with shoulder length reddish purplish hair.

"Oh, no, it's fine," She says, looking down at me.

"Hey, just curious, but have you seen a blonde boy walking with a blonde girl around here?" I ask.

"Hun, there's a lot of blondes here," she giggles.

"They both have pointy ears," I say. "If that helps,"

"Hmm," she thinks. "Sorry, haven't seen them," she says. "Maybe they went over to the school to register?"

"Probably," I shrug.

"Say, I'm on my way there. You want to come with?" she asks.

"Sure," I shrug again. "May as well,"

"What's your name, anyway?" the girls asks.

"Oh, I'm Midna," I say. "How about you?"

"I'm Kairi," she grins. "Nice to meet you,"

"Let's go," I say, turning to the bridge.

"Kairi!" I hear someone yell over the crowd. A boy emerges from the crowd with smaller boy on his shoulders.

"Oh, hey you two," Kairi laughs.

"We nearly lost you forever, Kairi," The boy on top says. The one carrying him lets go, and the boy falls off his shoulders

"She can handle herself, Sora," the taller boy says.

"I know, Riku, but still, I missed her," Sora says.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kairi laughs. "Sora stands up and laughs too.

Lovey-dovey stuffehs.

I hate that sort of thing.

I roll my eyes.

"We should go register," I say.

"And who are you?" Riku asks.

"Oh, Sora, Riku, this is Midna. She got separated from her friends, so I'm going to help find them," Kairi says

"Wow, you're really short," Sora says, squatting down to be eye level with me.

"Bitch, I know that," I say bitterly.

"Hehe, sorry to be rude," he says, standing up. He places his hands on the back on his neck and then runs the through his brownish-blonde spiky hair.

"Hey, Sora!" Someone else yells from the crowd. A small group of people weave their way out to us.

"Roxas, bro!" Sora laughs. He hugs one of the two boys, who when I look at them, realize they have the same face.

"Namine! Xion!" Kairi grins to the short blonde girl and black haired girl. They smile and the three girls hug. And when I look at them, they

ALL have the same face.

The taller blonde girl and the redhead boy walk up to Riku. The blonde accidentally steps of my foot.

"Hey, you stepped on me!" I shout. The two of them turn to look at me, and the blonde laughs. Not an apologetic, light laugh, but a

screech, cruel laugh.

"Wow, I've called pretty much everyone I've met a 'little baby', but you take the cake, Rockhead," She smirks. She bends down and picks me up by my armpits. "I mean, Axel, look at it!"

"Larxene, do you have to be rude to the small child?" The redhead, Axel says.

"I'm not a child!" I shout in frustration.

"What are you going to do about it, little baby Rockhead?" Larxene smirks. Here electric cyan eyes dare me to react.

I spit in her face.

"Eww, gross!" She says, dropping me to wipe off her face. "Oh, Rockhead, karma's going to be a bitch to you. And by karma, I mean me," she yells.

"Sayonara, bitchface!" I yell, flipping her off.

I run down to the bridge to find Link and Zelda on my own.

**Got ideas? Suggestions? Muffins? PM me or put them in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Idk what to name this

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank SoraxKairi7 for reviewing my story! And here's our next chapter!**

**(Written by Samus)**

The gym at the school is super nice. And easy to break into.

Right now, I'm do pull ups using rings as opposed to the bars on the wall. Plus, whenever I feel like, I can just do flips.

I hear the door burst open at the top of my flip, and I fall on my back out of surprise.

"Umm, is anyone in here?" a girl's voices asks.

"No," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, isn't this gym supposed to be closed to students when not being used for class?" the girl asks, stepping in. Her navy blue hair shines in the light.

"If it is, why are you in here?" I laugh.

"I heard a person," she shrugs.

"What do you want, girl?" I ask.

"Call me Lucina," she says. "And I'm lost,"

"Where do you need to go," I say, sitting up and stretching.

"Dorm 3A," she says. "I got separated from my boyfriend and his sister by accident,"

"Hey, that's my dorm," I yawn. "But how did you get so lost to end up half way across campus when they have people directing the flow of people? Anyway, I should be getting back anyway, so I'll take you,"

"Oh, really?" She say. "Thanks a ton, m'lady,"

"M'lady? What, are you some sort of female prince?" I laugh.

"No, I'm no princess," she shakes her head.

"Whatever. Let's get going," I say, getting up.

0-0-0-0-0

On our way back from the gym, as we pass a bathroom, Lucina stops.

"Hey, do you hear that?" she asks.

"Hear what?"

"Someone's crying in there," she says softly. "We should go check on her,"

"Okay," I shrug. We inch our way into the bathroom until we find a locked door. They crying has stopped, but I still hear some sniffles.

"You okay in there?" Lucina asks.

"Go away!" the girl sobs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucina asks kindly.

"I'm scared," she says.

"Scared of what?" I ask, trying to keep my voice soft.

"People," The girl says.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lucina says. "It's okay. Do you need a friend or two?"

"Yeah," the girl sobs.

"What's your name?" Lucina asks.

"I'm Fae*(1)," The girl says, opening the stall door.

"Aww, you're really pretty," Lucina says. I realize how short the girl is.

"Th-thank you," she says, blushing madly. "You are too,"

"Thank you!" Lucina say. "I'm Lucina, and over here is... wait, what's your name again?"

"I'm Samus," I yawn.

"Nice to meet you," she bows, pink pigtails bouncing.

"What dorm are you in?" I ask. "Because we can take you,"

"Umm," she sniffs. "3A,"

"Hey, that's our dorm too!" Lucina grins. "Let's go!"

0-0-0-0-0

When we get back to our dorm, there are already three people waiting there.

"Lucina!" one of the boys says.

"Robin!" Lucina laughs. "Both Robins, actually,"

"Both?" I ask.

"They're twins, and their mom was a horrible name," Lucina laughs, point to the boy and the only girl. "Luckily Robin is a unisex name,"

"Who are those two?" the other boy asks.

"I could say the same for you," lucina grins. "Everyone, this is Samus," she says, motioning to me, "And this is Fae,"

"Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Shulk," the other boy says, tipping his fedora*(2).

"Pfft, what kind of name if Shulk?" I laugh.

"I could say the same for you, Samus," He smirks.

I stick my tongue out at him. God damn, he's cute.

Okay. What. The. Hell. Did I just say?

But he is cute. That blonde hair, those sparkling blue eyes. And I'm sharing a dorm area with him.

This will be an interesting year indeed.

*(1)- Fae is the female villager, FYI.

*(2)- Wait, that is only a meme? Not Canon? Well, screw it, I'm keeping it in! This entire thing isn't canon!


	5. Chapter 5: Perverts are Perverts indeed

**Hey guys, welcome to my 5th chapter! Have you liked the story so far? Be sure to review! (And this one is from Rosalina's perspective, just so you know)  
><strong>

"We should set up a giant Truth or Dare room in here," Peach says. We're all flopped onto the couch, watching reruns of The Office.

"Let me guess, Peach Style?" Daisy grins.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Peach cackles.

"'Peach Style'?" I ask.

"Basically, the way we play it at home is we have a combination of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and 7 Minutes of Heaven, along with sometimes a drinking game," Peach grins. "And oh hell is it fun,"

"I can vouch for that," Daisy giggles.

"Drinking game?" Zelda says. "Isn't that, like, dangerous,"

"Well, there's this stuff that's simply called 'Juice', which can simulate drunkenness, but with no consequences other than socially," Peach says. "Plus, it adapts to taste like your favorite food,"

"Awesome," I say.

"Sounds fun," Marth says, wrapping his arm around Peach.

"Oh, it is hella fun," Peach laughs, snuggling up next to him.

The front door opens.

"Hey Marth, we're back," a deep male voice says.

I turn and look over the couch to see two males, one a short redhead, the other a tall bluenette.

"Yo! Roy! Ike!" Marth says, looking over the couch at them.

"Sup man," the tall one says in his deep voice, jerking him chin up cockily.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" The redhead says, eyes locking with mine.

"Totally not available, Roy," Marth says, holding Peach closer to his body.

The boys both drop their stuff and circle over to the couch. The tall one, Ike I assume, sits on the edge and leans back, relaxing. Roy, however, flops down right next to me.

"Aww, not even this beauty?" He asks, throwing his arm around me. I awkwardly squirm away from him, but his grip on me tightens.

"Off of her," Ike says, summoning a sword and holding it to Roy's throat.

"Fine, fine," Roy says, raising his hands up.

"Hey, girls, let's get out of here," Zelda says, standing up and clapping her hands. "I'm sure the boys would like some time alone,"

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda stir crazy anyway," Daisy says, stretching.

"Welp, let's go," I say, standing up.

"Eh, why the hell not," Peach shrugs. "See ya, love," she says, kissing Marth's cheek and joing us.

"Bye, guys!" the boys, except Link, all say.

After we exit our room, a boy comes charging at us.

"Run, run away!" he says before crashing into Daisy. They both fall to the ground, and his face collides with her boobs.

"Get off of me, you sick pervert!" Daisy yells, shoving him off of her.

"Oh my God, I am so so so so so sorry, pretty lady," the boy says, bowing his head respectfully while backing up. This boy has a blonde mullet. A mullet. In this decade. A mullet.

"DEMYX!" someone roars from down the hall.

"Oh my God, I am so dead," the boy mutters.

"Okay, kid, what the hell did you do?" Peach asks sassily, crossing her arms.

"Well, I-" he says before a figure charges at him. The person snatches him up in an instant and shoves him against the wall.

"Demyx, you damn cockblock!" The figure, and large man with long black hair pulled in a slick ponytail. I also notice he's wearing an eyepatch.

"Oh, that's what this is about," Daisy rolls her eyes.

"She obviously didn't like you, Xigbar!" Demyx yells.

"Dude, she was playing hard to get," Xigbar says, pressing harder into the wall.

"She literally said 'Xigbar, you perv, stop touching me or I will call the campus police!'" Demyx cries out.

"Oh," All of us girls say.

"Let him go!" Daisy roars, pulling down hard on Xigbar's ponytail.

"Oh, you little bitch!" Xigbar says, letting go of Demyx and instead focusing on Daisy. He tries to grab her, but Daisy dodges his hands. Demyx sinks to the floor and watches the battle.

Zelda suddenly twirls, and is transformed into a ninja type person. She lands quite a few kicks on Xigbar before he knocks her out of the way.

I summon a barrage of starbits to hurt him, but they seemingly don't phase him.

I glance over at Demyx, and his face has curled up into a snarl. He summons a large, blue, phallic shaped object into his hand and hits Xigbar over the head with it.

As Xigbar falls to the ground, Ninja Zelda rapidly kicks him in his midsection.

"Move, ninja lady!" Demyx cries out. Zelda backs up rapidly, and Demyx summons a geyser of water, smacking Xigbar up into the ceiling.

"Whoa cool," I say in awe.

"I know, right," Peach says.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop flirting with her!" Xigbar says, out of breath.

"Good," Demyx says, face softening. He stops the stream of water, and Xigbar falls to the ground.

"See you bitches later," Xigbar says, getting up. He walks away, limping ever so slightly.

"Hey, girls, thanks for saving me," Demyx says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Dude, why do you have a giant blue dick for a weapon?" Peach asks.

"It's not a dick!" Demyx says, hugging his dick shaped weapon. "It's a sitar!"

"Oh, a musician type, huh?" Zelda smiles.

"Oh, crap, I never introduced myself! I'm Demyx!" He says bowing.

"I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you," Zelda says, twirling back into her normal self.

"I'm Rosalina," I say, bobbing my head in greeting,"

"The name's Peach," Peach says, batting her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy chirps.

"I'm probably going to forget all of those, but okay!" Demyx grins. "Daisy, huh. Wow, you're kinda cute," He mutters quietly.

"You think I'm cute?" Daisy blushes.

"Oh, crap, I said that out loud!" Demyx also blushes.

"Looks like we have a new love blooming, doesn't it?" Zelda remarks.

"Finally, Daisy might get some dick," Peach mutters.

Budding romance indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: Oddly Sexual Chatrooms

**Before I forget again, this one is from Aqua's perspective. Also, I just boosted the rating because this is getting borderline sexual and I don't want to get in trouble. Thanks!  
><strong>

I yawn and open up my computer. Today was exhausting, and it's only 2 in the afternoon. I had to put up with Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra all arguing over something stupid, that awkward boy Pit trying to hit on me, the two weird horse girls Ilia and Malon talking about, well, horses, and that one really short girl Midna who basically deadpanned the whole time.

I get on the school's website and register. After I deal with the Care Package stuff, I decide to join the Chatrooms.

[What will your name be, Aqua?] The website says, giving me a blank to put in my username for the chat.

I type in 'Aqua_The_Master' into it, and the website brings me to a screen with multiple chatrooms to join.

I end up joining [Chatroom A] because it has the most people.

[Aqua_The_Master] signed on

[Vens_Wayfinder] Oh, hey Aqua!

[SweetPeachyDelight] Oh, Ven, you know her?

[Vens_Wayfinder] Yeah, this is the girl I was talking about earlier.

[Aqua_The_Master] Oh god, did he say anything bad?

[XionLuvsSeaSaltIceCream] No, he just was talking about how awesome you are. He really looks up to you.

[SexyAxel69] Yeah, he totally didn't say you have giant boobs.

[RoxasHasABigStick] Axel, we were supposed to cover for him!

[Vens_Wayfinder] Fuck, I'm dead.

[Aqua_The_Master] Yes, yes are are *glares*

[DaisyTheDestroyer] signed on

[DaisyTheDestroyer] Hi, I'm Daisy.

[SweetPeachyDelight] Daisy, we all know who you are.

[SamusTheDestroyer] signed on]

[DaisyTheDestroyer] Well, this is awkward...

[Marthykins] signed on

[SamusTheDestroyer] Daisy you bitch change your name right now you lil bihtc

[Zelda] You can't change names in here.

[Marthykins] Wait you can't D:

[SweetPeachyDelight] Ha, Marthy, you got stuck with a dumbass name

[RoyBoy] signed on

[RosieAndLumaNoWaitNoLuma] signed on

[SweetPeachyDelight] Hey you two!

[RoyBoy] Hey peach, nice name, you sound like a pornstar.

[RoyBoy] peach can i eat your sweet peachy delight?

[SweetPeachyDelight] eww wtf no roy

[MarthyKins] brb

[DaisyTheDestroyer] HOLY FUCK MARTH JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ROY HOLY SHIT FUCK BALLS!1!1!11!1!

[SamusTheDestroyer] Oh, my God, that sounds awesome! Which dorm are you guys in.

[Marthykins] Okay i'm back

[SamusTheDestroyer] aww i missed it?

[SweetPeachyDelight] Thanks marth *kisses cheek*

[Aqua_The_Master] Wow, just watching you guys is entertaining.

[Vens_Wayfinder] XD yeah.

[XionLuvsSeaSaltIceCream] Well, I need to go back to the town to get some sea salt ice cream. There's a cart that sells it.

[RoxasHasABigStick] Holy fuck they sell sea salt icecream?/?/?/?/?/?/

[RoxasHasABigStick] signed off

[SexyAxel69] signed off

[XionLuvsSeaSaltIceCream] bye guys!

[SweetPeachyDelight] Bey bey

[RoyBoy] just curious xion are you single

[XionLuvsSeaSaltIceCream] No. And besides, I'm 14. You're what, 16? 17?

[RoyBoy] Actually, I'm also 14.

[Marthykins] He actually is.

[DaisyTheDestroyer] Wait what?

[SweetPeachyDelight] WHAT?!

[RosieAndLumaNoWaitNoLuma] wtf?

[RoyBoy] Da

[XionLuvsSeaSaltIceCream] See ya

[XionLuvsSeaSaltIceCream] signed off

[TheMonadoWielder] signed on

[TheMonadoWielder] Hello ladies and genst

[SamusTheDestroyer] oh hey its you

[TheMonadoWielder] How cold. ;-;

[Aqua_The_Master] wait who are you TheMonadoWielder

[TheMonadoWielder] the name's shulk

[SamusTheDestroyer] (it's a stupiid name)

[TheMonadoWielder] not as stupid as samus

[SamusTheDestroyer] brb

[MelodiousNocturne] signed on

[TheMonadoWielder] Ooh, samus has some spice! XP

[SamusTheDestroyer] Shut up about it or i'll do it agains.

[SweetPeachyDelight] That didn't seem sexual out of context at al...

[MelodiousNocturne] XD sort of like your name peachy

[DaisyTheDestroyer] XD

[MelodiousNocturne] oh hai daisy!

[DaisyTheDestroyer] wait who are you

[MelodiousNocturne] demyx... the lady doth noth remembereth me ;-;

[DaisyTheDestroyer] oh hey!

[Aqua_The_Master] Well, I should go. By eguys.

I close out of the window and lean back in my chair.

In about 3 hours I'll be at a feast with these people.

Am I the only sane one here?


	7. Chapter 7: Namine is too innocent

**Thanks for reading this so far! I love you guys! Here's the next chapter, from the perspective of Xion!**

"God, I'm bored!" Larxene half shouts as she lies on the couch.

"If you're bored, go masterbate. It's what I always do," Axel suggests. Everyone looks at him weirdly.

"Well, I'm not going to masterbate," she says, sitting up and leaning towards him. "But I am kind of horny,"

"Oh god, get a room!" Kairi yells.

"Hmm, well, there's nothing forbidden about a bedroom. Plus, loft beds don't allow for many positions," she shrugs.

"Go somewhere else then," Riku says, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine, Axel, come with me, we're going to find somewhere else to fuck,"

"Who says I want to have sex with you right now?" he grins deviously.

"I do," she says, grabbing his hand and yanking it up.

"You win," Axel laughs, eagerly following her as she leaves the room.

"Those two are like rabbits," Roxas smirks.

"Rabbits?" Namine says innocently.

"Namine, let me explain to you a thing," Riku starts. "Rabbits fuck a lot. That means when two people are like rabbits, they fuck a lot,"

"Oh," she says, face looking slightly horrored. "Wait, what did she mean by 'positions'?"

"Namine, go look up sex positions. Right now," I smile.

"Okay," she says pulling out her phone.

I look at everyone, telling them with my face to not laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" Namine yells, standing up from the bean bag chair and dropping her phone. the case falls off of it and shatters.

The rest of us burst out laughing.

"My god, you're so damn pure!" Riku laughs.

"You guys made me break my phone," she sniffles.

"Here, I'll help you clean it up," Kairi says, still giggling like a child.

"You guys are mean," Namine pouts. "Especially you Xion. You told me to look that up!"

"Haha, I know I'm mean," I smirk.

"Hey, Xion, you don't have to be so mean," Roxas smirks, leaning over to me and nibbling on my ear.

"Get a room," Riku says, rolling his eyes.

"NO DON'T SEX IS BAD FOR YOU ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE YOUNG!" Namine cries out.

"Oh relax, that won't actually happen," Roxas laughs. "At least not when she's around," Roxas whispers in my ear.

"Hey, Roxas, let's go for a walk," I say standing up. "I hear the gardens are beautiful this time of year,"

"Okay," He shrugs, standing up. I grab his hand, and we leave the room.

0-0-0-0-0

"Wow, how beautiful," I say when we enter the gardens.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear," Roxas says, kissing my hand.

I hear the sound of a young boy's scream.

"What was that?" I say.

"Dunno," Roxas says as the sound gets louder.

"INCOMING!" I hear someone yell above me. I look up and see a winged person falling out of the sky. He lands about two feet away.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I say, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbles.

"What happened?" Roxas asks.

"Well, I was flying around and I accidently peeked in a window and a girl was changing in there and she shot me with a laser!" the boy says rapidly.

"Are you an angel?" I ask.

"...Duh," he says, standing up.

"What's your name?" Roxas asks.

"The name's Pit," he says. "How about you two?"

"I'm Xion," I say.

"They call me Roxas," Roxas say beside me, squeezing my hand.

"Nice to meet you two," he says, sitting up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to flying," He flaps his wings a couple times before standing up and taking flight.

"Weird," Roxas shrugs. "Did he just exist to ruin our moment?"

"I think so," I grin.

"This place is weird," He says.

"Tis. And to think we're here for an entire school year," I sigh.

"It'll be fun, though," He grins.

"Oh, I just realized we should probably get back so we can all get to the feast together," I say, glancing at my watch.

"Let's go, then," Roxas says, taking my hand and running back to the buildings.


	8. Chapter 8: Rules

**This one is written from Lady Palutena's perspective. Enjoy dearies!**

"Ah, the students are here," I say, sipping from my chalice of Cherry Coke. "Wow, there's a lot,"

"Agreed," the Wii Fitness Trainer, my best friend and right hand woman, says. Together, we gaze out on the rows of circular tables, watching the students get large amounts of food from the infinite buffet. We sit at the long table with all the other teachers.

"You think this was a good idea?" I ask her. "I mean, do you think we'll be able to teach them properly?"

"I love how you're just now asking this," WFT laughs.

"Oh hey, see that boy flying over to the ice cream area?" I ask. I wave my staff, and a pile of neapolitan ice cream appears on the floor next to him. He looks down and picks it up like it's a holy object, placing it on his tray. "That's Pit. I know him. He's a hero,"

"Did he just pick up ice cream from the floor?" WFT asks.

"As he says, floor ice cream gives you health!" I laugh.

"Strange. You'd think the germs from the floor would contaminate it," she says, grey eyes widening.

"Meh. Whatever. He likes it," I shrug casually.

"You seem awfully lenient for a school principal," WFT laughs.

"I know, I know," I grin. "Oh, hey, on a serious note, you see that really short girl with the pink pigtails?"

"Yeah,"

"She has, well, a certain condition, that, well, hehe," I say rather awkwardly.

"Oh, wait is she that girl you mentioned earlier today? Fae, was it?"

"Yep," I say. "There are somethings that maybe be rather uncomfortable for her in this situation, so be lenient with her,"

"I know, I know. Now give your speech," She says, shoving my shoulder playfully.

"Fine, fine," I say standing up. I take my fork and ding it against my chalice of Cherry Coke. "Attention!" I call out as the dining hall's chatter quiets down.

"Welcome! To Super Smash Academy!" I announce. The students wildly cheer. If this were an anime, this would be the pilot, and the closing theme would play right now.

"Let me introduce you to our teachers! I, for one, am Lady Palutena, who along with being the principal, teach Theory of Battle and Battle class itself,"

"Next to me is the Wii Fitness Trainer," WFT stands up. "Who is one of two of the Physical Conditioning teachers," WFT sits back down.

"And next to her we have Mr. Falcon, who also teaches Physical Conditioning!" Mr. Falcon stands up, bows slightly, and sits back down.

"To my other side is Wario and Waluigi," At my motion, they stand up "Who co teach the other Theory of Battle class,"

"Now, students, for the rules!" The students groan. "Oh, don't worry, there aren't that many,"

"The first rule! Go to class on time! Breakfast will be served in here from 7:00 to 8:45, and then your first class will be from 9:00 to 10:30. After that, your next class will be from 10:45 to 12:15, and lunch will be from 12:30 to 2:00. Then, all of you will have Battle class together from 2:15 to 5:15,"

The students start to mutter, some paying absolutely paying no attention.

"Second rule! No fighting outside of class!" I announce. "We do not condone unnecessary violence at our academy!"

"Third, umm, idk, have fun?" I laugh. "We're actually pretty lax around here. Just don't sneak into places that students can't go and you'll be fine,"

"Anything else?" Someone yells.

"Nope. Go back to eating, kids!" I shout as I sit back down.

This will be a great year.


	9. Chapter 9: Boobs and Notes

**Written from Daisy's Perspective. Thanks for continuing this long, and Alistair, if you're reading this, message me. I NEED TO KNOW!**

"Well, students in group A have Physical Conditioning with Mr. Falcon," Zelda says as we take our plates up from breakfast.

"Where does it say what group we're in?" I say, carelessly dropping it onto the drop off area. It shatters and disappears. "Oops,"

"Check your student IDs. It should be on there," Zelda shrugs. She sets it down carefully, and it still disappears.

I dig my ID out of my pockets and check it.

"Oh hey, I have group A," I say.

"Me too!" Peach chirps.

"And me," Rosalina says.

"Well, we should head to the gym then. Do you guys have your gym bags?" Zelda says.

"Way to be responsible, Zel," Peach grins. "And don't worry, if either of you forgot, I brought extra shirts and leggings,"

0-0-0-0-0

"Hello!" The teacher says after we're all dressed out. Most of us are wearing sweatpants, but Peach is wearing tight, tight yoga pants and a loose tank top and a push up sports bra. I didn't even know these things existed.

"Hai!" Peach says flirtily.

"I'm Mr. Falcon, and this is your Physical Conditioning class!" He booms. "Today, we'll be running laps! 10 laps around this large gym!"

"Ugh, I don't want to run laps," Peach mutters.

"I agree, but we have to," Zelda sighs.

"Usually I would, but since I was asked to, I don't want to," I yawn.

"Everyone line up by me!" Mr. Falcon booms. We all obey, lining up.

"Hey Peach," I whisper. "After a lap, do you think you could use your boobs to get the girls out of running?"

"Normally, I wouldn't, but today, no problem," she says, adjusting her bra.

"Go!" Our teacher yells. All of us start jogging, except for Ike, Link, Marth, and Roy, who are having a sprinting battle.

After a lap of jogging, Zelda, Rosalina, Peach, and I run up to the teacher.

"Sir, I don't think we can do this," I pant.

"Well, too bad," he commands. "Keep going!"

"But, I mean, our feminine bodies can't handle this," Peach whines, subtly squishing her boobs together with her arms.

"Ugh," he says, trying hard not to stare at her chest. "Fine," he mutters. He clears his throat and yells "The girls can quit! Boys have to keep going though!"

The four of us walk over to a wall and lean against it. We all slide down it so we're sitting.

"Hey, you," a blonde girl says, running up to us. "I saw what you did. Kinda slutty, but it got us out of running, so hey, good job," she smirks, running a hand through her ponytail.

"Your welcome," Peach smirks. "Who are you?"

"The name's Samus," she says, sitting down cross legged in front of us.

"Oh hey, is your chat name Samus the Destroyer?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says.

"I'm the bitch you told to change their name," I smirk.

"Hello, bitch," Samus laughs.

"Nice name," Peach says.

"No, it's stupid!" a blonde boy says as he jogs by us.

"Shut up, Shulk!" Samus barks at him.

"You think my boobs would work to get us out of the rest of gym?" Peach asks, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them together.

"Oh, hell yeah," Samus smirks.

0-0-0-0-0

Our next class is Theory of Battle with Lady Palutena. Me, Peach, Rosie, Zelda, and our new friend Samus all sit it a cluster along the edge of the lecture hall.

"Hey Zel, just wondering, but can you take notes for us while we goof around?" Samus asks.

"Fine, but you really should do your own work," Zelda sighs, taking out a few sheets of paper.

"Oh, I can take my own notes," Rosalina says, opening her binder.

"You see, someone understands," Zelda mutters.

The teacher starts her lesson, and Me, Peach, and Samus all pass notes.

_Peach: So, you two, who do you like :3_

_Samus: I've been here for a day._

_Peach: Oh, come on, some has had to raise your intrest. Daisy?  
>Me: Idk, that Demyx guy is alright... Samus<em>

_Samus; Fine, fine, shulk is cute._

"Hey, you three towards the back! Give me the note you've been passing for the past 5 minutes!" Lady Palutena yells suddenly.

"If you knew they were passing notes, why would you wait so long?" Shulk says from his seat.

"Because, I'm going to read it out to the class, my dears," Lady Palutena grins.

"Don't!" Peach yells, standing up.

"Let me guess, you have a crush and you wrote it on the note," Lady Palutena smirks.

"Umm, I don't want her to know," Peach mutters. "I mean, I'm pretty sure she's straight and all,"

Everyone looks up at her with wide eyes, and Peach looks flustered/

Wow, holy shit, what a cover story.

"Fine, fine, you guys can serve lunch detention instead if you want," Lady Palutena sighs. "And no one dare to make fun of her. We will not tolerate homophobia in this school,"

Holy. Crap.

"Way to take one for the team, Peach," I laugh as we leave the lecture hall after class.

"I know, right," she laughs.

"Peach, I didn't realize you were gay," Marth says, running up to us.

"I'm not. I lied to get the teacher to not read the note," She says, hugging him.

"Oh. Well, what was on the note," Marth responds.

Peach glances at us and says, "Let's keep that a secret,"


	10. Chapter 10: Idiot Teachers and Stuff

**Woot! 10th chapter! I'm loving this so much, and I hope you are too! Also, my co-writer hasn't been writing, but you'll love their work too! **

I've heard in girls' changing rooms, they just change outside by their lockers. Only the shy ones use the stalls.

Thank God I'm shy.

Also, the stalls offer full privacy.

I'm glad because my body doesn't match what I present myself as.

Yes, I'm transgender. I've just never felt right in a male body. I'm obviously pre-op, but still. I am a girl trapped in a boy's body.

After I've redress, I scurry out of the changing area. When I escape the chance of being discovered, I take a deep breath.

I step forward into the hall, and I smack into something cool and metallic.

"Hey, watch where you're going," a boy laughs. As it turns out, the cool and metallic thing I smacked into was a short boy in a metal suit.

"Oh, sorry," I say apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine," the metal boy laughs.

"Well, see you," I say, holding my books in my hands and quickly walking away.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asks, grabbing my wrist.

"Oh, I'm Fae," I say. "Yours?"

"I'm Megaman, but you can call me Mega," he says. "It's weird, since I'm a robot, so I don't really have a gender,"

"Oh," I giggle.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Mega asks.

"We all have Theory of Battle next," I say.

"I mean, with which teacher?"

"Oh, I have Mr. Waluigi and Mr. Wario's class," I say.

"Oh hey, me too!" he smiles. "Wanna walk together?"

"Sure," I shrug.

"Attention!" Mr. Waluigi calls out to the class. Me and Mega are sitting next to each other in the spacious lecture hall.

"It's time to take attendance!" Mr. Wario booms. "Now, we have a list of your names and pictures, but neither of us care enough to learn your names, so we'll call you out by your description!"

"First up, we have Spiky Blonde Idiot!" Mr. Waluigi shouts.

At this, 6 people stand up.

"I meant the Male Spiky Blonde Idiot!" Mr. Waluigi barks.

The two girls sit down, but one more person stands up.

"Okay, not mullet boy out platinum beardy guy!"

Two people sit down.

"Also, Angsty teen blonde idiot sit!"

No one sits.

"This is going to take forever," I whisper giggle to Mega as Mr. Waluigi and Wario shout.

"I know, right," Mega quietly laughs.

"Whatever. You all are obviously here, so next up! Idiot redhead!"

3 people stand.

"Sit down, Anorexic Ginger and Girl Redhead idiot," Mr. Wario sighs.

Two people sit down, laughing.

"You know what? I just did a count of students. Everyone is here!" Mr Waluigi says.

"Now we can get to our first lecture! We will tell you the stuff from our slideshow we made, and all you idiots have to do is smile along and write notes," Mr. Wario grins. "Can your stupid minds process that?"

"My stupid mind thinks you guys are unfit teachers!" The tall, lean redhead, probably Anorexic Ginger laughs, standing up.

"Hmmph. Well, if you think we're unfit, you should teach instead!" Mr Waluigi barks.

"Great!" the boy laughs, walking from his seat and up to the front of the classroom. "Now, students, my name is Axel, but you guys must call me senpai, okay kids?"

"Oh lord," I say, facepalming.

"Now, today, this class is turning into your not so typical sex ed! Instead of learning the science and biology and anatomy and the scientific name for a dick, I'll be teaching you how to orgasm the best!" Axel laughs madly. "Now, will the Lovely Larxene join me as my beautiful, large chested assistant?" he emphasizes the 'ass' in assistant.

"Shouldn't the teachers be stepping in right now?" Mega asks.

"We're only ten minutes into class and I'm so done," I sigh.

"Now, students, I want you to see how sexy I am, so I will be topless this whole time, and so will Larxene!" Axel yells, taking his shirt and tie off and throwing them to the ground, revealing surprisingly toned abs.

"We should go tell Lady Palutena," I say, standing up. Making sure no one is looking, he joins me, and we slip out. We go to the next door down, which happens to be Lady Palutena's lecture hall.

"Hey, Lady Palutena?" Mega asks as we open the door.

"Yes, dears?" she says, calmly stopping her lesson.

"Umm, a student named Axel took over the other class and is turning it into a Sex Ed about orgasms," I say shyly.

"Class, I'll be right back," Lady Palutena says, setting down her stuff and running up the walkway. Together, we walk back to the Mr. Ws' classroom.

"What is going on in here?!" Lady Palutena shouts as we all walk back in. At the teachers desk, both Larxene and Axel are completely naked, Larxene sitting on it and Axel in front of her, pumping rapidly into her. The other students are either watching intently or looking away, one girl is barfing, and a couple students are filming the vulgar acts being committed on the teachers' desk.

The other two teachers are no where to be found.

"Guys, stop everything you're doing!" Lady Palutena yells. Axel and Larxene stop what they're doing, and everyone looks at her. "Now, can anyone explain?"

"It's simple. These teachers are incompetent, so I decided to make things a little more fun for the students!" Axel laughs.

"Ugh. I'm sending over a sub," Lady Palutena says, calling someone on her phone. Me and Mega sit back down.

A few minutes later, a lady with aqua blue hair gathered in a ponytail walks in into class.

"Hello!" she announces. "I'm Mrs. Lyn, and I'll be your sub for today! Now, no one can do each other anymore in this class, understood?"

Me and Mega look at each other and laugh.


	11. Chapter 11: First Battle!

**Written from Kairi's perspective. Thanks for being here XD**

I breathe in.

First day of battles.

I breathe out.

"Hey, you," A girl says behind me.

"Yes?" I say, turning around to see a blonde girl with large blue eyes and bubblegum lipstick.

"Ultimate Truth or Dare being held in dorm 2C this Saturday night," she says, handing me a slip of paper. "Invite your friends,"

"Umm, okay," I say as she walks away.

Thank the stars that Sundays are free days.

"Students, sit down on the stands!" Lady Palutena yells.

"Why are they called stands if you sit on them?" Roxas ask yells.

"I don't know! Just sit down!" Lady Palutena responds.

"Fine," Roxas sighs, sitting down next to Xion and Axel.

"Listen up students!" L.P. announces to the whole class. "Now, I hope you remembered your Battle Bracelets, because we're going to be using them today! Students, put your Battle Bracelets on!"

I slip mine on, and feel a slight rush of power.

"Now, when you get out to the arena for your battles, you'll push the emblem to set it to battle mode," I hear a whooshing sound, and I look over to see Demyx standing in his Organization XIII coat. "I meant when you're about to battle, not right now. Whatever. You know what. You can battle first. Kairi, you're facing him,"

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"This week, all the students will battle each other in order to test their current skills. Think of it as a pretest," She shrugs. "Now, go down those stairs and go into the red circle in the middle of the arena,"

Scared of battle, I stumble down the stairs into the arena. When both me and Demyx are inside the circle, the doorway into the arena seals shut.

I take a deep breath. I'm facing Demyx. I look up at him, and he's just grinning a goofy grin. This is Demyx. Sweet, sweet Demyx. I can let my guard down a bit.

"Kairi! Demyx!" Lady Palutena yells. "Set your bracelets to battle mode,"

I push my paopu fruit shaped emblem, and I'm transformed into my normal clothes, not my school uniform. I stick my hand out, and my Keyblade appears. Demyx does the same, extending his arm to summon his sitar.

"Now, you see that percent screen on your bracelets and on the screen?" L.P. says. I look up and see a large screen opposite to the stands with both of our faces and names, and some other stats. "That is your battle damage percent. The higher it is, the more chance you have of being sent flying by an attack. If you get blown up out of the arena, you lose a life. Normally, for practice battles, you'll have 3 lives, but for the tournaments, you'll only have one,"

"YOLO!" someone yells from the crowd.

"Haha no," L.P. says quickly. "Anyway, battlers, begin!"

"Hey, Kairi, just so you know, no hard feelings if you beat me," Demyx says, holding up his sitar and strumming. A few water clones appear before him, surrounding me.

"Likewise," I say, slashing my blade and destroying three clones at once. Then, I turn back to Demyx, who's running off, and I swing at him. As my blade strikes him, he strums, and a geyser of water erupts beneath me. It flings me up in the air, and I manage to escape before it blows me out of the arena entirely.

So much for letting my guard down.

Regaining my balance, I rush at him again, but before I strike, I jump over his head and attack quickly from behind. I manage to knock him off balance, and I cast an Aero spell at him, sending him up into the air.

He does get knocked out of the arena, but not before summoning a mass of water clones at me.

"Crap," I mutter, swing at the clones. Luckily, they only take a couple hits to kill.

A couple seconds later, I see Demyx being lower back into the arena by a metal platform. It disappears, and he falls on his feet.

However, As I watch this happen, the clones knock me over and send a barrage of attacks at me. If this were a real battle, I'd be feeling pain, but this is the academy, so I take rapidly climbing amounts of battle damage instead.

A geyser of water launches me up into the air, and I don't even have time to react until I'm launched into the sky. I scream as I rapidly ascend to the clouds.

And then I stop flying. I'm standing back on a metal platform, and I breathe in and out.

The battle continues until Demyx manages to knock me out for a third time. It was a close battle, though. He was on his last life, and he had accumulated about 80% damage.

"Good battle, Kai," Sora says as I move back to him in the stands. I'm in absolutely no pain, just exhausted.

"Thanks," I say, leaning up to put my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around my waist, I try to relax. My muscles arm still tense from the battle. "He put up a good fight though,"

"But so did you," he says, kissing my forehead.


	12. Chapter 12: TRUTH OR DARE!

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this! Be sure to review! Written from Peach's perspective (Yeah, I know, a repeat. There's only so many female characters to go around...)**

Everyone is here. Well, at least the students I invited.

I am so so glad the living area of the dorms is large. Also, I'm glad we can move furniture.

"Welcome, everyone!" I say from the perch I made out of blanks and beanbag chairs. The only reason it still stands is because it's against the corner of the wall. "To Ultimate Peach Style Truth or Dare!"

Everyone cheers.

"Now, for those of you who don't know the rules, we have them written on the dry erase board on the wall, but I'll explain. If you get picked, you have to choose from Truth, Dare, 7 minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Never Have I Ever, and Would you Rather!"

"For truth, you'll get asked a horribly embarrassing question, and you have to answer truthfully.

"For Dare, you have to do anything that isn't sex or involves full nudity or killing that the person says,"

"For 7 minutes in Heaven, I pull a person's name out of the Name bucket, and you have to go in the bedroom with them for 7 minutes. You can do whatever you want, and no one will know,"

"For Spin the Bottle, we have too many people for a bottle, so we draw a name and you have to kiss that person for five seconds with tongue,"

"For Never Have I Ever, you'll ask something, and anyone who hasn't done that will hold up their Never card, and anyone who has will hold up their I Have card,"

"And finally, for Would you Rather, you will given two options, and you have to choose which one you'd rather do, and if possible, you have to do it,"

"Now, you have to be honest for every question, okay?" I say. Everyone nods in approval. "And one last thing. What happens in here, stays in here. Got it?"

"Got it," People repeat.

"Good," I smile. "Hmm, hey Kairi, what do you pick?"

"7 minutes in heaven," she laughs.

"Great, a brave soul," I smile, picking a slip of paper from the name bucket. "You. Sora. Bedroom. Now," I smile.

"Okay," they both say, running into the bedroom.

"Oh yeah, Daisy, can you pass out the Juice?" I ask, setting my alarm. "Also, leave two for Sora and Kairi,"

"Got it," Daisy nods, getting up and grabbing the cooler. As we wait for Sora and Kairi to finish, I start to explain the juice.

"Okay, so, this drink is called Juice, and with it, you will feel buzzed, but with no consequences other than social afterwards. And it'll taste like your favorite food,"

"Great," someone says. The others mutter in agreement.

My timer beeps, and I walk into the designated bedroom and see Kairi and Sora aggressively making out, both topless on my loft bed.

"Guys, next time, wrap it up early," I say. The both look up startled, and bonk their heads. Kairi tries to cover her breasts, but it's too late. Everyone's seen them. "Get dressed. It's Kairi's turn to ask. Also, no askbacks," I say, getting back in my throne.

"Umm, hey, what's your name?" she says to Roy.

"They call me Roy, hot stuff," he grins.

Sora glares at Roy.

"Okay, Roy, what do you pick?"

"Dare," he grins mischieviously.

"Go kiss the cutest," she says, taking a sip of her Juice. "Boy in the room,"

Everyone hoots with laughter, including myself.

"Fine," Roy says, blushing. He stands up and scans the room, and walks towards Vanitas. Roy kneels down by him, takes his face in his hands, and kisses Vanitas as the rules say. For 5 seconds. With tongue.

All of us woot and Roy stands up quickly and spit. I saw at least three people taking pictures, including myself.

"I'm going to go throw up now," Roy says, running out of the dorm and down the hall to the bathrooms.

"He's a great kisser, damn," Vani mutters, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Are you not disgusted that a guy just kissed you with tongue?" I smile.

"Nah, I swing both ways, so, meh," Vani shrugs.

"Roy's turn now," I say. "Well, when he gets back,"

After a couple minutes, he returns and says, "Hey Vani, you pick now,"

"Time to spin the bottle, I guess," he smirks.

"Yay," I grin, pulling a name out of the bucket. "Vani, you have to kiss Ventus," I say.

Both of them blush wildly.

"Umm, well, uh," Ventus says.

"Oh, just shut up and lets get this over with," Vani smirks, pulling Ven's collar and kissing him deeply.

This is not just your average forced kiss. No, this is the kind of kiss that has a long term crush behind it.

And Ventus? Well, Ven is certainly kissing him back, but also moving closer, responding with more than just a blush.

The kiss lasts for about 15 seconds before it finally breaks.

Fif.

Teen.

Seconds.

Many people have looks of pure shock.

"Hey Ven," Vani says as he pulls away.

"Yeah?" Ven says, sighing.

"What do you pick?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to go back with me to our room," Vani says.'

"Okay," Ven smiles.

"Someone take our place, okay?" Vani says, standing up with Ven and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'll draw another name. Have fun, lovebirds," I smile.

"See you bitches later!" Vani grins as they leave the room.

"Aww, young love," I coo as I pluck another name from the bucket. "Marth, your turn to ask someone,"

"Yo Ike, what do you want?" Marth asks.

"7 minutes in heaven, bro," Ike laughs. "Peach, pluck a name!"

"Roy, you're up!"

"Oh," Ike says disappointedly.

"Go on, you two," I laugh. You don't have to make out or anything, okay?" I laugh.

"Hey Peach," Daisy says. "We should do this weekly and film it and post it on Youtube,"

"Yeah, it would be awesome! Maybe when the student council is formed, and if we have enough power, we can have Lady Palutena magic us up an epic truth or dare area!" Zelda pipes.

"I like that. But maybe we could have a different host every time? Because as much as I love this, I don't want to be the host all the time," I say.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll host next time!" Zelda says.

"Great! This could be like a spin off of our lives?" I say.

"Spin off?" Daisy asks. "But, in our main lives, wouldn't we have confusing references if people only pay attention to our main lives?"

"I know of a spell," Zelda says "That can enchant a room to where what happens in it can only be remembered while in the room,"

"Perfect!" I chirp. "Sounds like fun! Student council stuff is next week, right? Well, whoever gets in should vote for it!"

"Sounds great," Ike says, stepping out of the bedroom. "Now, it's getting late, so I'm going to sleep," he grumbles, going to his room.

"Guys, I think that's it for tonight," I say. "We should probably get back to our dorms. See you guys here next week, or in the Truth or Dare room if it gets approved!" I say, waving to everyone. They all get up and trickle out, laughing and smiling.

I can't wait for next week.


	13. Chapter 13: Turtles and Trust

**Hey, you know the fight scene a couple chapters ago? Well, I was re reading it at lunch, and my friend Bailey was sitting next to me, and he starts reading it aloud in an accent that I can only describe as Turkish Robot. He miss pronounced Xion as Z-eye-on instead of Shee-one, and even did that after I corrected him, and pronounced Kairi and Kay-eye-ree instead of K-eye-ree, but he managed to say paopu correctly XD. Hey Bailey, if you're reading this, umm, hi .-.**

**(Written from Xion's perspective)**

The first monday of the second week.

And me, Roxas, and Axel are all bored out of our minds in the W squared class.

"Hey teachers, do you even know what you're teaching?!" Axel yells. Me and Roxas look at each other and giggle.

"That's it, I'm not dealing with this any more!" Mr. Wario yells. "Axel, Roxas, Xion, you three need to cool off! Wait outside and come back when you're not laughing your stupid asses off!"

"Oooh," the class hoots.

"Wow, teach, I thought you weren't aloud to cuss!" Roxas laughs.

"Yeah!" I agree.

"OUT!" Mr. Waluigi shouts.

"Okay, okay," Axel says as we all stand up. He picks Roxas up in one arm and me in the other, letting us dangle by our waists as he carries us out.

"Now what?" I say as we're set down.

"Yeah, now what?" Roxas repeats.

"I've got a plan. Teleport over to the pond," He says, snapping his fingers and summoning a darkness portal.

"Got it," Roxas and I say, following him into the portal instead of creating our own.

"So, what's the plan?" I chirp.

"Yeah, what is it?" Roxas asks beside me.

"Okay, kids, I want you to each find a turtle!" Axel says, rolling his pants up to past his knees.

"Wait, are you going in the water too?" I ask.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Roxas also asks.

"Nah, I just use that excuse to get out of missions in the rain," Axel smirks. "Now, come on, we don't have all day!"

After a few minutes, we've each found a turtle, and we've set them on a stump with some grass that they happily munch on.

"Aww, they're so cute," I gush, petting one's shell.

"What are we using them for?" Roxas asks.

"Turtle soup," Axel grins. I glare and pull out my keyblade. "Haha, just kidding," he laughs. "We're going to hide them around the school,"

"Lame," Roxas scoffs.

"Hold on," Axel sighs, pulling out a roll of sparkly red duct tape. "We're going to number them 1, 2 and 4,"

"Why isn't there a 3?" I ask.

"People will go crazy looking for the third," Axel says as he duct tapes the numbers to the turtles. He takes three jingle bells with string attached and duct tapes them to the turtles.

"Clever," I grin, picking up the one that has a 2 on it.

"Yep. Now, teleport to a random place in the school and place it. Make sure people will see it," Axel says, summoning his own portal. Me and Roxas nod and do the same.

After I've hidden mine in the girls' bathroom by the mess hall, Roxas appears behind me.

"Why are you in the girls' bathroom?" I giggle.

"Because I want you," he grins, taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I sigh his name against his lips and kiss him back.

He lightly pushes me against the wall and entwines his tongue with mine. His rough hands move from my face to my hips, and his fingers slip under the waistband of my skirt.

_Oh. _

"Roxas," I moan reluctantly as he moves to nibble on my neck.

"What," He says, pulling away.

"We don't have time for this," I sigh.

"Sadly, I think you're right," Roxas sighs along.

"Or you two will get caught," Axel's voice says. Both of us look over and see him standing there.

"Axel!" I exclaim awkwardly.

"Come on kids, we need to get to class," Axel chuckles.

"Fine," Roxas huffs.

Axel summons a portal, and we all walk through it to get back to class.

"Calm down," he says as we're about to enter the door. "Don't give anything away,"

"Got it," Roxas and I say in unison.

We re enter the classroom silently and sit back in our seats. Mr. Waluigi nods at us as he continues his ever so boring lecture.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Larxene whispers to us after a couple minutes.

"Yeah, because you guys can't have just sat there," Marluxia agrees next to her.

I look over at the two of them. Even though Axel and Larxene are going out, the way they look at each other...

"Hehehe, you'll have to find out for yourself," Axel smirks.

"Aww, come on," Demyx says, turning to face us form the row in front of us.

"Nope," Roxas grins.

"Oh, come on," Larxene says, squishing her breasts together with her arms. All the males in the group stare, except for Roxas, who has to put some effort into not staring.

"Ah, nope," Axel smirks again.

"Fine," she pouts.

0-0-0-0-0

After class is over, Roxas, Axel, and I walk down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Axel, you know I don't trust Larxene, right?" I ask.

"I don't trust her either," Axel shrugs.

"Then how are you and her even dating?" I ask.

"Oh, you young, innocent child, we arent. It's more of a... physical thing," Axel says. "You'll understand when you're older,"

"Are you two exclusive?" Roxas asks, eyes wide.

"Meh. I am. Dunno about her," Axel shrugs.

"Shouldn't you know about these things?" I ask.

"WHY IS THERE A TURTLE WITH A NUMBER 4 ON IT?!" a girl shrieks.

"I DUNNO!" a boy yells.

I laugh at everyone else's confusion as people scream over a turtle.

"You did this, didn't you?" someone says beside me. I turn to see a really short girl standing beside me.

"Oh, hey, umm, Midna, was it?" I say.

"Yep. And you did this, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did," I say, grinning.

"I've seen this prank before, but nice job," She says coolly before walking away.

"Thanks," I mutter, voice trailing off.

"Let's go get something to eat," Roxas says, taking my hand.

"Yeah," I agree.


	14. Chapter 14: Fluffy Awkward Makeouts

**Hey guys, remember to review! Also, I know the chapters have been a bit KH centric, but don't worry, I'm working on balancing it out. Also, I need more characters, got any suggestions? PM them to me! One last thing, with my other, more private works, I still cannot write anything rated below M. I just can't XD. **

**(Written from Namine's perspective)**

I'm sitting alone on a bench in the gardens, sketching some of the flowers.

"Hey, Nami," I hear a voice say. I turn and see Riku grinning at me.

"Hey," I say.

"Need some company?" He asks, sitting down next to me.

"Umm, sure," I say, turning back to my flowers.

"Wow, you're so good at drawing," He says, gazing at my work.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Of course, your drawings aren't as pretty as you," he smirks.

"What?" I blush.

"Nami, are you really that oblivious?" Riku laughs. He touches of one his large hands to my cheek, pulls me to him, and kisses me.

When he pulls away, I feel how hot my face is, especially where he touched it.

"Riku..." I say, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Oh, umm, okay," he says, face flushing. He stands up suddenly. "I'll go now,"

"Wait," I say, setting down my drawing and grabbing his hand. "I, umm, well, I like you too," I stutter.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Riku grins.

"I'm awkward," I say. "And you just surprised me, that's all,"

"Awkwardly adorable," Riku laughs. "Wait, was that an insult?"

"I dunno," I grin. "You're awkwardly adorable, too,"

"Thanks," he grins.

"You're welcome," I say.

"You wanna kiss again?" Riku asks.

"Sure," I say, standing up. I have to stand on my tiptoes for my lips to reach his, but Riku picks me up by my waist and holds me so we can kiss without breaking our necks. In order for him to not drop me, I wrap my legs around his waist. I thank God I'm wearing a skort.

He move his hands from my slim wait to under my thighs in order to hold me better, and for a second one of his hands grabs my rear. I pull away in slight shock, and he smirks.

"You did that on purpose!" I laugh.

"Sure did," He says, moving both of his hands to my butt.

"You little-" I say, before he presses his mouth to mine.

As we kiss, I get the strangest feeling that we're being watched.

"Riku, is anyone else around?" I ask.

"Dunno," He shrugs, squeezing my butt and causing me to yelp with surprise.

"Seriously, I feel like someone's watching," I say, looking around. "It's kinda creepy,"

"Let's go back to my room then," He smirks.

"Yeah, okay..." I say before I see a camera in a tree. The moment I look at it, it disappears. "I just saw a camera in that tree, Riku,"

"Hold on, let me go destroy whoever's watching," he says, setting me down. He runs up to the tree and swiftly climbs into it's reddened leaves.

A minute or so later, he climbs back down.

"Well, I found the camera, but the guy's not there," Riku says, holding up the camera.

"Let's smash it," I grin.

"Feisty today, aren't ya?" He smirks. "And yeah, we should. I checked, and the only video on there is of us kissing,"

"Weird," I say.

"Trust me, when I find out who did this, they're dead," he says sadistically, throwing the camera to the ground. It shatters into quite a few pieces, and he picks them back up. "Let's throw it into the ocean,"

"Okay," I grin. The two of us run down to the beach.

There are many large, jagged rocks, and Riku climbs to the top of one. He throws the bits of leftover camera into the ocean, which appears to be at low tide.

"Thanks," I say as he climbs back down.

"No problem," he says. "Now, you wanna go make out back in my room?"

"Hell yeah," I smirk.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Riku, time to eat!" Sora says, pounding on the door. "Also, have you seen Namine?"

"Crap," he mutters. His bright green eyes stare into mine as he breathes in. "In a minute, Sora!" He yells.

"How secret do you wanna keep this?" I say, rebuttoning my shirt.

"I dunno?" Riku shrugs, putting his shirt back on, covering his toned abs and chest back up.

"Riku, I'm coming in," Sora says. He forces open the door and sees me and Riku standing there right by the mattress that Riku had moved to the floor on his first day here.

"Oooh," Kairi grins next to him. "Looks like someone isn't as innocent as she claims.

"It's not like that!" I stutter.

"How far did you go?" She says.

"None of your business!" Riku shouts.

"Well, when you say it like that, I have to assume you made it all the way home," Sora winks.

"Not _that_ far," I say.

"How naked were you two?" Xion asks, appearing behind the two.

"Wait, did they have sex?" Roxas asks, clueless.

"No!" Me and Riku say in unison.

"Let me guess. Second base?" Axel says, laughing.

"Shut up. All of you," Riku says. "Let's just get to dinner,"

"No no, let them make out some more," Larxene purrs.

"You guys ruined the moment, anyways," Riku sighs.

"If you do go all the way, make sure to use a condom," Kairi says.

"Yeah, like you've done it before," I laugh.

"I have," Kairi says flatly.

Everyone looks at her, except for Sora, who looks away and blushes.

"Let's just eat dinner," he says, walking away.

"Wow, I can't believe Sora got laid before Riku," Roxas laughs.

"When did I say it was with Sora?" Kairi says as flatly as before.

"WHAT?!" Everyone says.

"Hehe, just kidding. Well, at least that last part. Come on, let's eat!" Kairi giggles.

What.

The.

Fuck.


	15. Chapter 15: Photo's and First (Kisses)

**Woot! 15 chapters and going strong! Thanks for continuing this far, and I'm excited to see how you like it so far! PM me or Review me, and I'll take suggestions for practically anything (OVER PM ONLY) like characters, pairings, plots, etc. This has been so fun to write, and HEY ZOE THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! (Oh yeah, one last thing, you know the Bailey guy I mentioned? HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND I'VE GOTTEN LIKE 3 MESSAGES ASK NO HE IS NOT!)**

**(Written from Zelda's perspective!)**

"Listen up, class!" Lady Palutena says, slamming her hands on her desks. All of us students stop what we're doing to look up at her. "This week, we will be hosting voting for the Student Council President!"

"Hey, about that, can you run so we can have the truth or dare thing?" Peach whispers beside me.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"Anyone can nominate themselves, and voting will take place at lunch on friday. There will be a special booth with the ballot. The winner will be announced that supper," Lady Palutena says. "Any questions?"

"Hey, can anyone be part of the student council even if they're not running for prez?" Roy asks.

"Of course!" Lady Palutena pipes. "Now, does anyone volunteer as tribute?"

"I volunteer!" I shout, getting the reference.

"Ah, I was hoping you were going to run, Zelda," Lady Palu smiles. She types something on her tablet. "Anyone else?"

"I'll run?" A girl with short blue hair says.

"Okay, I'll put you on the list too, Aqua," L.P. says. "Any other tributes?"

No one else responds.

"Okay then!" L.P. chirps. "Now, let's continue our lesson. Today, we're going over different kinds of swords! Be sure to take notes!"

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, um, Zelda?" Someone asks as they tap on my shoulder. I'm walking to the lunchroom to feed myself when I feel the tap.

"Huh?" I say, startled. I turn to see a boy with black hair and glowing golden eyes. "Oh hey, uh, Vani, was it?"

"Yeah," he says. "Umm, I heard you were running for Student President, and I was wondering that if you win, you could make me the main photographer," He says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure," I say. "But I'm not sure I'll win,"

"Oh, nonsense, of course you'll win," He smirks.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask. "And I thought we both have boyfriends,"

"Am I? I've been told I'm just naturally this way, so I don't really know if I am," He says.

"Oh, okay," I shrug. "Say, why do you want to be the school photographer anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, well, this is kinda lame, but I want to go to this one really fancy art school when I'm older, and this will look great on a resume," He says.

"Wow, that's actually kinda cool," I grin.

"Yeah, I guess it is," He says. "It's my life's dream to be a photographer for Cosmo, so, yeah,"

"Cosmo? Like the lady magazine with the sexy people?" I ask.

"Da," he smirks.

"I thought you have a boyfriend?" I ask again.

"Lady. I'm bisexual. I like both," Vani says.

"Oh yeah," I smile. "I forgot,"

"See you around," Vani says, walking away.

"Bye!" I say, waving.

"Whoa, were you just talking to Vanitas?" Peach asks. God, she seems to come out of nowhere sometimes!

"Yeah," I shrug. "Why?"

"Dude, he's like the hottest guy in the school!" Peach gushes.

"Hey, I thought I was," Marth says, walking up behind her and hugging her.

"You're a pretty close second," Peach says.

"Meany" Marth giggles.

"Anyway, what did he want?" Peach asks.

"He asked me, if I win student council, to make him the school photographer," I say.

"Wow, he's into that kinda stuff?" Peach asks, leaning her head to one side.

"So he can get experience for Cosmo," I roll my eyes.

"Okay, that makes more sense," Marth laughs.

"Yeah, he's almost as pervy as Roy," Peach says.

"I'm going to get something to eat now," I say, going into the mess hall.

After I grab my plate full of roast cuoco and crescent rolls, I walk to the usual table. When I'm about 230 feet from it, I see Ike and Rosalina sitting there alone. Ike whispers something in her ear, and Rosalina blushes.

I find myself reading their thoughts, and both of them like each other. And they both want to be alone with each other.

"_Change of plans, guys," _I think to the rest of the group. "_Rosie and Ike and busy flirting at the usual table, so find me. I'll be a couple tables over,"_

"_What the hell? Why am I hearing your thoughts, Zelda?" _Is the general response_._

"_Just find me. It's a power I have. Seriously, lets leave Ike and Rosie alone. I wanna see how this turns out," _I think, sitting down at a table a couple tables away.

In a couple minutes, Link, Peach, Daisy, Marth, and Roy all sit down.

"You can do that? Peach whisper yells.

"Yeah," I say, "Now shut up and watch those two," I point to Rosalina and Ike.

After a couple minutes of flirty conversation, including physical contact, they both lean in to each others faces.

"Come on, kiss already!" Daisy whisper shouts.

And then they do kiss. Their lips touch for only a moment, but it is a kiss.

"Ooh, they did it!" Roy chirps.

"Time to go bother them!" Marth grins, standing up. Him and Roy start running over to the table, and the rest of us follow.

"Ooh, you two lovebirds kissed!" Roy laughs, pouncing on Ike.

"What the hell, were you watching us?!" Rosalina blushes.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Peach coos.

"They are!" Daisy agrees.

"We figured we'd give you some space," I smiles.

"So you watched my first kiss?!" Rosie exclaims.

"What? That was your first?" Ike says.

"Yeah," She says, blushing.

"Aww," I gush.

Why are people who've recently fallen in love so sweet?


	16. Chapter 16: Rock-knapping

**Sorry about the wierd repeating chapter, dunno what happened there. Also, I know this chapter is short, I'm just kinda stuck at the moment. Anyway, read on!**

"INCOMING!" Someone yells as I walk down to the beach. I look up and see a winged boy falling out of the sky, aimed right at me. I try to run, but the boy falls on top of me.

"Get off of me," I say as I shove the boy off of me.

"Sorry, lass," The boy says.

"Ugh. Whatever," I say. I get up and start to walk down to my favorite spot on the beach before he grabs my hand.

"Umm, I never got your name," He says, blushing.

"Tell me yours first," I scoff.

"It's Pit," he says, rubbing his hands on his neck.

"Welp, see ya," I say, pulling me hand away.

"You never told me yours, though," Pit whines.

"When did I say I would?" I smirk.

"True, umm, I'll call you Rockhead for now," Pit says. "So, Rocky, where are you going?"

"None of your business, now go use this wings and stick them up your ass," I snort.

"I'm not leaving until I figure out your name," He laughs.

"Fine. It's Midna. Now go away," I growl.

"Midna, huh?" He says. "Nice name,"

"Thanks..." I say dubiously.

"Where are you going, anyway?" He asks as I start to walk away.

"You already asked that," I say. "And you said you'd leave when I told you my name,"

"I didn't say I'd leave right after I figured out your name," He smirks.

"Ugh," I sigh, rolling my eyes.

Annoying bastard.

"Hey, There's this really pretty tree where you can see the entire school from, if you want to go," He says.

"Nah, I'm good," I shrug.

"Too bad, I'm showing you!" He says. His hands grab at my forearms, and he flies away while still holding me.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream, kicking wildly at the

"Okay," He shrugs, letting go of one of my arms while we're still in mid flight, leaving me screaming and dangling.

"Not now, you idiot!" I scream, trying to grab back at him.

"Fickle, fickle," He chuckles, re grabbing my arm.

"You suck, you know that, right?" I scowl.

"You know, I could let you go at any minutes, you know that, right? And would you survive the fall?" Pit laughs. "Nah, just kidding. I'm not that mean,"

"Good," I say, involuntarily shuddering.

"We're here," he says, setting me down on a branch of a large tree on top of a hill. I cling on to it as he sits down next to me.

"Whoa," I say breathtakingly as I gaze at the school's tone brick walls, the gold domed roofs, the beautiful gardens . "I mean, umm, yeah, it's alright,"

"Knew you'd like it," Pit says.

"Whatever," I say, slipping back into my normal apathy. "Take me down now,"

"Only if you say please~" Pit grins.

"Eh. I'll just stay up here then," I shrug.

"Rude~" Pit says, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever..." I shrug.

0-0-0-0-0

"And the winner for Student Council President is..." Lady Palutena says a few days later at dinner. "Zelda from Class A!"

Everyone cheers.

I barely even knew she was running.

"Hey, Midna," Pit says behind me. I jerk up, dropping all of the food on my fork.

"Oh, hello," I respond.

"Umm, I was wondering, uhh, this sunday, do you want to go and hang out in the town?" He asks.

"You know what?" I smirk. "Why the hell not?"

"Umm, great!" He says.

"What time?" I ask.

"Well, umm, I didn't think I would get this far," he says. sheepishly, rubbing his hand on his neck.

"Just remember I didn't mean for this to be a date," I say.

"Oh, umm, well," He stutters.

"It might become one, though," I smirk.

"Hahaha," Pit laughs nervously.

"Yeah," I smirk. I chuckle a little at his flusteredness.

Boys are cute when they are nervous.


	17. Chapter 17: Presidents and Nosebleeds

**Hey guys! I have a question. Why are you guys skipping chapters? I can see the views. Why? Seriously, PM me why. Anyway, see ya!**

**(Written from Aqua's perspective)**

"Hey, Aqua!" Ven says from behind me as I'm walking to my dorm.

I didn't win student council.

"Hey, Ven," I smile.

"Sorry you didn't win," Ven says apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine. I kinda figured I wouldn't win, because, well, it's Zelda," I say, bitterness seeping into my voice.

"Yeah, she does seem to be really popular, doesn't she," Ven agrees glumly.

"Oh well," I shrug, a faint smile creeping up my face. I can't hold a grudge, not for long anyway. Grudges hurt.

"Hey, Aqua!" A feminine voice says. I turn to see Zelda running towards me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Hey, umm, I know this may seem like a crappy consolation prize or something, but, umm, would you be my vice president?" She asks, fidgeting with her necklace.

I look over at Ven, who grins like a little kid, telling me to go for it with no words.

"Sure!" I pipe, "Wait, why me over the other candidates like Xemnas or Marluxia or anyone else?"

"You seem the most capable," She shrugs.

"Thanks," I grin.

"Cool. Meetings will be on fridays after supper tims close, but could you come a bit early?" She says.

"Yeah, sure," I say. "Where will the meetings be?"

"Oh, Lady Palu said we could use her room, as long as she can oversee them," Zelda informs me.

"No problem," I chirp. "I'll be there,"

"Great!" Zelda smiles. "Well, I better go study!" She bounces off happily. "She ya!" I hear her call.

"Cool!" Ven says. "You get to be Vice President!" He beams his goofy grin against, and it makes me laugh.

"Ven, why are you always so happy?" I ask, giggling.

"Because, when my friends are happy, I'm happy. And with happy friends like you and Terra and Vanitas, I'll always be happy!" He chirps.

"Aww," I involuntarily coo. I ruffle his hair before turning to walk back to my dorm.

But the way he mentions Vanitas.

I mean, I have absolutely nothing against Ven being in a relationship, even with a guy, but Vani.

Vani sucks, for lack of a better word. Terra shares the same sentiment.

Maybe Ven sees something in him that neither of us can. I mean, he doesn't tend to see the good in people. Maybe I should get to know Vani before I judge him as harshly as I do. I mean, people change, don't they?

I feel something drip down my nose and onto my lips, and I taste blood.

God, nosebleeds suck. I mean, why do I have to randomly shoot blood from my nose. I already eject blood from the places, why my nose too?

Sighing, I grab tissues from my purse and hold it to my nose as I go to the nearest girls' bathroom. I stand in front of the sink and lean my head forward. I pinch my nostrils shut with my left hand, and with my right hand, start a timer on my phone for 10 minutes.

"Oh, hey," a girl says as they walk into the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Hey," I say, voice sounding weird.

"Nosebleed?" She asks.

"Yep," I sigh.

"I used to get them too," she says, walking up to the mirror next to me. She pulls out her makeup kit and starts applying a tube of cream to her face. "I use to play lots of sports, and still do, and my nose got hit a lot,"

"Ah. My nose has always been sensitive," I say. I look at her in her reflection, and she her applying lots of cream to the side of her face near her hairline.

"Oh, that sucks for you then," she smirks.

"Hey, you're name's Daisy, right?" I ask, glancing back at my phone.

"Yep," Daisy says. "You're Aqua, right? The one who ran for Student Council President,"

"Sure am. Zelda won though, but she made me her vice," I say, checking myself out. I notice a couple pimples between my upper lip and nose.

"Huh. I would've thought she would have made her boyfriend her vice," Daisy shrugs.

"Guess you were wrong, huh," I shrug. "Hey, you have any acne cream I could borrow?"

"Yep," she says, tossing the tube she was using to me.

"Thanks," I say, catching it with my right hand. I manage to open it with that hand, and apply it too. I toss the tube back to her and ask "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Huh? Oh, they sell it in the drugstore on the other island," she says. "Works really well,"

"Guess who's making a trip there this Sunday," I smirk.

My phone's alarm goes of, and I finally stop pinching my nose. I wet a napkin and wash off the visible blood.

"Yeah, you can find practically anything there," Daisy says, fixing her auburn hair.

"Wonder if they have anything for nosebleeds?" I say, putting my phone back in my purse and throwing away the bloody napkins.

"Maybe," Daisy shrugs.

Definitely visiting town soon.


	18. Chapter 18: Drunks and Authors

**Woot! Chapter 18! WOOOT!**

**(Written from Rosalina's perspective)**

Middle of the night.

And I have to pee.

So, here I am, padding to the girls' bathroom in my long pajama pants and tight tank top.

After I relieve myself, I hear footsteps outside. Probably just someone else with a full bladder. Still, my cautious self walks as quietly out of the bathroom as possible.

When I leave, I'm not paying attention, and I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going," the person sighs. I look up at them, and it's Roy.

"Oh hey," I say, stepping to the right to get past him.

"Wait," Roy says, grabbing my arm.

"Roy?" I ask hesitantly.

"Be quiet," he says, shoving me into a wall.

"Roy, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I said, be quiet," he says, pressing me further against the wall. He leans in, and his lips touch mine.

"Roy, get off of me," I mutter, voice muffled by his kiss.

He ignores me and kisses me deeper.

"I said, off of me!" I shout, kicking him in the crotch.

"Oww," he hisses, falling to the floor. His hands hold onto his manhood due to pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell.

"What? You're beautiful!" He laughs, his words slurred.

"Are you drunk?" I ask, backing away from him.

"Maybe," he shrugs, still holding himself in pain.

I dash back to the dorm.

Why the hell is Roy drunk?

"Hey, are you okay?" Ike asks when I get back in. He standing in the doorway of his room, arms cross, leaning against the frame. He shirtless, and I realize how fit he is.

"You should know that Roy's drunk and tried to kiss me," I blurt out.

"Oh, that idiot," Ike sighs. "Listen. He's normally harmless, but just in case, you should sleep with me tonight,"

"Sleep... with you?" I ask.

"Not like that," Ike say. "Well, unless you want to, but no, not like that,"

"Like, in the same bed?" I ask, thinking to how small the beds would be for two people.

"You can have the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway," Ike says.

"Thanks," I say, walking into his room.

"No problem, m'lady," Ike says, following me in and shutting the door behind him. He takes a couple spare blankets from his closet and lays them on the ground as I climb onto the loft bed.

"Goodnight, Ike," I say, laying down and going back to sleep as soon as my head touches his pillow and breathes in his set.

0-0-0-0-0

I wake up screaming from a nightmare. I don't even remember what happened, just that it had something to do with my dead mother.

Mom. God I miss her.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?" Ike asks. I hear him stand up and walk over to the loft bed.

"Yeah, it's just a nightmare," I say.

"Want me to come up there and protect you from them?" Ike asks.

"Mmhmm," I whimper. He climbs up and lays next to me from behind. He wraps a strong, protective arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

Feeling safe, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ooh, look what we have here!" I hear Peach chirp. I open my eyes and see all of our dorm mates, minus Roy, standing in the room, staring at us.

"I'm not dealing with this right now," I mutter, closing my eyes again.

"Let me guess, exhausted after all of that sex, am I right?" Daisy laughs.

"What?" I say, opening my eyes again.

"What's going on?" Ike mutters, sitting up next to me. His navy blue hair is even more disheveled than usual, and a few locks fall in his face.

"They think we had sex," I sigh.

"Idiots," Ike laughs. "I need coffee,"

"Wait, so you didn't?" Marth asks.

"Nope," Ike says before falling back down. "I really need coffee,"

"How disappointing," Peach pouts. "You two are boring,"

"We are," I grin, falling back asleep.

"You two still need to wake up, we have class in a bit," Zelda says.

"Whatever," Ike mutters.

"See you two lovebirds!" Peach chirps. I hear them all leave the room, and I smirk.

0-0-0-0-0

Why do we have to have classes on Saturdays? I mean, most schools get Saturdays off as well as Sundays.

Lucky motherfuckers.

I need coffee too.

Roy spends most of his breakfast throwing up in the bathroom, and when he comes back, he deeply apologizes for what he did.

"Why were you drunk, anyway?" I ask.

"I was bored, I guess," he shrugs. "Never doing that again,"

"Good call. I remember my first hangover," Peach says.

"You've been drunk?!" Zelda and I both ask at the same time. "Jinx! Jinx again! Triple jinx!" We both erupt into a fit of laughter before I say "Quadruple jinx,"

"Screw you," Zelda mutters.

"I'm a princess. I've been to formal parties with my dad. I may have slipped some wine a couple times," She smirks.

"Actually, I've had a couple sips too," Zelda says. "Hylian wine is really tasty, but also surprisingly strong,"

"Ike's been flat out drunk before," Marth laughs. "And sadly, so have I,"

"You ever had the ales from Marth's home place. Amazing, I tell you," Ike agrees.

"Damn, how old are you two?" Daisy laughs.

"Marth's 17, and I'm 18." Ike laughs. "And, well, the drinking age is lower where we come from,"

"You're 18?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. Wait, I just realized I don't know how old you are," Ike laughs.

"15," I mutter under my breath.

"Aww, you're so young," Everyone but Roy coos at my table.

"I'm still the youngest, though," Roy laughs. "14 years old, kids,"

"Damn," Daisy says. "Young,"

"Hey, umm, do you mind if I sit here?" a girl asks us. We all turn to see a girl with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Pull up a chair, my friend," Peach grins.

"Thanks," she says, taking an empty chair and joining us. "My usual table is full of assholes,"

"So, what's your name?" Zelda asks.

"My name's Chell," she says. "You guys?"

We all go around the table, saying our names.

"Cool," Chell grins.

"Cool," we all agree.

"Umm, yeah," Chell nods.

"Awkward..." Roy says.

"Yeah," Marth agrees.

"Did you guys forget your lines?" Zelda whispers.

"The writer doesn't have anything planned for you guys now," Midna suddenly says. She doesn't even sit at this table.

"Writer?" I ask.

"Yeah. Wait, you do realize this is a fanfiction, right?" Midna says.

"Rockhead, you're crazy," Roy laughs.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hehehe, you know what, doesn't matter. This is all filler for a huge arc at the end of the semester," Minda grins wickedly.

"Midna, are you the writer?" Marth asks.

"Hehehe, no, but I do know her. Ask Larxene if you want," Midna laughs and slinks away.

"Is she always this weird?" Chell asks.

"Sometimes," Zelda laughs. "She's a weirdo,"

"Agreed!" we all laugh along.


	19. CHAPTER X: SOME ARE SELF AWARE!

**Written by Life Sucks Read My Fanfiction**

As I'm sitting in my secret school office, writing Chapter 19, my guests arrive.

"Hello, everyone," I say, swiveling in my chair to face my 5 guests.

"Why did you call us here?" Larxene asks hastily.

"Yeah, why?" Crimson agrees.

"Hey, who are those two anyway?" Midna sneers, pointing towards Crimson and Shuî.

"Oh them? Original characters for a game I want to make someday," I say "Surprisingly, they've been really quiet so far. Nothing has involved them,"

"You know, why'd you send me here with him, anyway?" Crimson asks. "I mean, no offense Shuî, but why couldn't I be here with, i dunno, my best friend? Or Athena? Or hell, even my evil ex boyfriend?!" Her half red, half magenta hair gleams in the light.

"One, because best friend and ex boyfriend (Who, by the way, is loosely based on my current boyfriend, not because evil, but for powers and shit like that) don't have names yet, and Athena has partial influence in other games and I don't want them to get mixed up. And two, Shuî's real life inspiration has read a bit of it, where neither of the other inspirations has read this as I'm typing this up," I explain.

"But people will think our characters date," Shuî pouts.

"Okay, just so everyone reading this knows, CRIMSON IS LIKE SUPER HELLA GAY AND ALSO INSPIRED BY ME AND IN LOVE WITH ATHENA!" I shout. "ALSO CRIMSON'S A FEMALE AND SHUI IS MALE!"

"Bisexual panromantic with sapio-romantic tendencies," Crimson squeaks.

"Yeah. That," I sigh. You see, that is why I just say I'm bi most of the time.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Lady Palutena sighs.

"Midna, why did you expose us!" I demand.

"Lol I don't know," Midna shrugs. "It gave you a bit more padding for your word count,"

"Fine," I sigh.

"Anything else?" Shuî sighs.

"Well, you guys are getting boring," I grunt. "Midna, you have a date coming up this Sunday, right?" I ask.

"Da. Well, possibly a date," Midna replies.

"Good. Make it fun to write," I say sharply. "Lady Palu, I need you to organize a dance of some sort soon. Maybe have Zelda and the Student Council help?"

"Got it," Lady Palutena salutes.

"Larxene, isn't everybody in your dorm paired up happily?" I ask.

"Yep," Larxene smirks. "Let me guess. You want me to shake things up a bit?"

"Meh. Feel free to act flirty," I shrug.

"No problemo," She smiles.

"Crimson. Shuî. Interact with people. You have done literally nothing and we're nearly at Chapter 20. Crimson, I know you're kinda shy, but Shuî, Shuî, Shuî, in both video game and real life, I would not describe you as an introvert, at least from what I've seen, so GO FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

"Fine, fine," both of them laugh.

"Good. Now go back to your doing of this," I say, swishing my wrist and teleporting them back. I turn back to my computer, take a sip of Cherry Coke, and sigh. This is going to be a long night.

"Wait," I say, flicking my wrist. Shuî appears beside me.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Can you tell your real life equivalent to read this?" I ask.

"Well, considering I am a figment of your imagination who only exists in your mind, this writing, and a few concept sketches, umm, no," He laugh.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll tell him myself," I say, dismissing him.

I slam my head on the keyboard. This is going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 19: Dates?

**Guys, I have, like, the next three chapters written already, but now I'm stuck XD. Quick question, PM me the answer: What's the best question for a Sex Ed class? Thanks in advance, love you all ~**

**(Written from Midna's perspective)**

"Hey," Pit grins when I walk up to him. He's sitting in a lone bench in the town square.

"Hello yourself," I smirk.

"Umm, so, what do you wanna do?" Pit asks, standing up.

"Well, my dorm group figured out I was coming here, so they gave me a list of stuff to gather," I say, pulling a slip of paper out of my bag. "Let's see, Aqua sent for me to get her some nosebleed stuff at the pharmacy, so let's start there,"

"Great. First date and we're grocery shopping," Pit sighs.

"Date?" I laugh.

"Whatever," Pit shrugs. "Let's just get the stuff,"

"So you're calling this a date?" I laugh as we walk over to the pharmacy.

"Like I said, let's just get the stuff," Pit sighs, pushing open the door.

"Hey, lady, do you have anything for nosebleeds?" I ask.

"We have in-store treatments. Do either of you get nosebleeds?" she asks.

"It's for a friend," I say. I glance at her nametag, and she's a Nurse Joy.

"Well, tell her to come in for treatment," Nurse Joy pipes.

"Will do," I sigh. Pit and I leave the store and I pull out my phone.

"What'cha doing?" Pit pipes.

"Telling Aqua to get her ass over here to cure her nosebleeds," I say, texting the bluenette.

"Anyway, what's next?" Pit says.

I pull the list back out of my purse, and a gust of wind carries it away.

"You know what? Who gives a shit?" I laugh.

"I can go get it..." Pit says.

"Like I said. Who gives a shit?"

I text Aqua to tell the others their own damn stuff.

"So, umm, what's next?" Pit asks.

"I keep hearing about this stuff called 'sea salt ice cream'. Wanna go find some?" I reply.

"Sure!" Pit grins. "How about I fly around and look for it?"

"Okay. I'll wait here," I shrug, leaning against the wall of the building.

"Nope, you're coming with me!" Pit laughs, picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I laugh along as Pit takes flight.

After a couple minutes of flying only a couple feet above the rooftops, Pit shouts "There!" and flies down to a cart.

"Welcome, you two, what would you like?" The lady says chipperly. "We have Casteliacones, Sea Salt Ice Cream, Vanillish cones,"

"Two sea salt ice creams, please," Pit smiles, getting his school ID out of his wallet.

"Dude, I can pay for my own," I say, digging through my purse to find mine.

"No, I insist!" Pit laughs.

"Dude," I say firmly.

"Listen, young lady," The ice cream cart lady says. "He's being nice. Just let him pay,"

"Fine," I smirk.

"Here you two go!" The lady chirps.

"Thank you!" Pit says, taking the ice creams and giving one to me.

We walk over to a nearby bench and sit on it. The two of us simultaneously take a bite out of the sea salt ice cream, and both sigh in delight.

"Wow, this is heavenly," Pit says.

"I understand everything now," I agree.

"And I can say that, because, you know, I'm an angel!" Pit laughs.

"Hehe, this is fun," I smirk.

"Yeah, this first date is totally not awkward at all," Pit smiles.

"I love how you insist that this is a date," I grin.

"I love how you insist that it's not," Pit smirks.

"I never said that it's not," I say, leaning in closer to him.

"So it is?" he says, also leaning in.

"I never said that, either," I smirk, taking a bite of the blue popsicle in his hands.

"Hey, you little!" Pit exclaims as I burst out laughing.

"Maybe I'm just using you for free food," I smirk.

"Eh, I don't mind," He smiles, taking a bite out of mine. "As long as I can steal some of it back,"

I glance up to see a winged girl with half crimson, half fuchsia hair that reaches her ankles flying above us with giant golden feathery wings.

"Hey, who's that?" Pit asks, looking up at her.

"I think her name's Crimson," I say, thinking back to the meeting I was forced to go to.

"She has giant wings," Pit says.

"And she's actually pretty short for her wingspan," I shrug. "I'd put her at about 5'4 or so,"

"How do you know that?" Pit asks.

"I've seen her in person," I say blatantly. Don't let him be suspicious, don't let him be suspicious.

"Oh, okay," Pit shrugs.

"Hey, Crimson, give me back my damn computer!" Someone shouts. We look over to see Shuî running to catch up with her. Crimson turns around, sticks out her tongue, and flies away even faster. Shuî sighs and keeps chasing her.

"Weird," Pit says. "You know, if I wanted to, I could go chase her. But, I'm too lazy,"

"Good for you," I deadpan.

"So, umm, would you call this a date?" Pit asks awkwardly.

"Possibly~" I say mysteriously.

This was totally a date.


	21. Chapter 20: Not shoe sizes

Sighing, I get on my laptop and join the school chatrooms.

[Marsh-Malon] -signed on-

[SweetPeachyDelight] u know, zel, you should make it so we can change are names

[[Chatmod] Zelda] *our, and geebus, I'm working on it.

[MelodiousNocturne] Peach, you're grammer sucks

[Marsh-Malon] ...

[RoyBoy] Hey, Zel, nice tits

[[Chatmod] Zelda] Okay, how did you know I was changing?

[KakarikoFriedCucco] -signed on-

[KakarikoFriedCucco] Roy, I will personally slice open your throat if you say that again.

[KakarikoFriedCucco] -signed off-

[RosieAndLumaNoWaitNoLuma] Was that... Link?

[[Chatmod] Zelda] Let me check.

[[Chatmod] Zelda] Yep, that was Link.

[SweetPeachyDelight] Romance 3

[RoyBoy] I think he meant that... I'll go now.

[RoyBoy] -signed off-

[SexyAxel69] you know, the doctor gave me a persription for dailysex, but larxene insists it's for dyslexia.

[SexyNaughtyBitchy] No no no, i would agree of it was dailysex.

[SexyAxel69] it's a joke...

[SexyNaughtyBitchy] still, i would give your 9 inches all the sex you need, baby

[[Chatmod] Zelda] ANYWAY, hey guys, I need help figuring out what the next dance theme should be.

[Marsh-Malon] HORSES

[RosieAndLumaNoWaitNoLuma] outer space

[SamusTheDestroyer] robots

[Marthykins] mideval sword fighting stuff

[ShuiWhoYouProbablyDontKnow] under the sea and/or beach party

[MelodiousNocturne] hey I like that idea shui!

[SweetPeachyDelight] wait who the fuck is Shui?

[ShuiWhoYouProbablyDontKnow] CRIMSON WE"VE BEEN DISCOVERED RUN!

[ShuiWhoYouProbablyDontKnow] -signed off-

[CrimsonMusaMariaIHAVETOOMANYNAMES] -signed off-

[CrimsonMusaMariaIHAVETOOMANYNAMES] -signed on-

[CrimsonMusaMariaIHAVETOOMANYNAMES] Nah, i'm curious to see how this ends...

[[Chatmod] Zelda] Okay then... so two votes for under the sea/beach party?

[Marthykins] no, 3, because I like that

[SweetPeachyDelight] make it 4!

[RosieAndLumaNoWaitNoLuma] all of the votes to that

[SamusTheDestroyer] space robots and aliens and shit

[[Chatmod] Zelda] I'm going to hosta formal dance soon, well, Lady Palutena, but I'm head of the planning committee, and we'll have a big vote, but I just wanted to see your ideas :D

[SweetPeachyDelight] wait did you just say 9 inches 0.0

[SexyAxel69] it's true ;)

[[Chatmod] Zelda] ANYWAY

[MarluxiasScythe] Hehe, ONLY 9 inches?

[SexyAxel69] What, is yours bigger?

[[Chatmod] Zelda] GUYS, STOP COMPARING SIZES

[MarluxiasScythe] 10 inches

[SexyNaughtyBitchy] it's true ;)

[SweetPeachyDelight] whoa

[Marthykins] Peach, they're probably lying.

[SweetPeachyDelight] Sorry, your 7 just isn't as big. jk still love you. 3

[[Chatmod] Zelda] STOP FUCKING COMPARING YOUR SIZES WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

[DaisyTheDestroyer] wow, did little miss perfect zelda just say the fuck word?

[Marthykins] ...

[SamusTheDestroyer] Hey Shulk, I know you're on here, how big is yours?

[Marsh-Malon] Guys, what are you talking about? Why does shoe size matter?

[TheMonadoWielder] Hehehe, samus (dumb name), you'll just have to find out.

[SweetPeachyDelight] samus: ooh, someone's got a crush / Marsh-Malon: umm, they aren't talking shouer sizes.

[Marsh-Malon] How long their hair is? Because if so, they're all lying, just so you know.

[Naminart] Okay, kid, I'm very innocent, but damn, even I know what they're talking about.

[SexyAxel69] *Whispers* penis sizes

[Marsh-Malon] Penis sizes? You mean your pee sticks? Why does that matter?

[Aqua_The_Master] She doesn't know...

[[Chatmod] Zelda] I need to get LP to have a sex ed course soon... And Malon, sweet, sweet Malon, do you know what sex is?

[Marsh-Malon] Nope!

[[Chatmod] Lady_Palutena] -signed on-

[[Chatmod] Zelda] Lady P, can we have a sex ed course in this school sometime?

[[Chatmod] Lady_Palutena] Meet me in my classroom after dinner, Zel. Then, we'll talk.

[SexyAxel69] Malon, sex is when a boy's penis goes into a girl's vagina and sticks it in and out and in and out

I nearly spit out my drink.

[Marsh-Malon] WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT THAT'S GROSS.

[SweetPeachyDelight] Well, two people, when in love, do it to make babies.

[Marsh-Malon] that's how babies are made?! EWW!

[[Chatmod] Lady_Palutena] I see why we need a Sex Ed class soon. Zelda, meet me after dinner, seriously.

[[Chatmod] Zelda] Got it.

[[Chatmod] Lady_Palutena] -signed off-

[Marsh-Malon] I'm leaving. This place is gross!

[Marsh-Malon] -signed off-

Holy crap.

"Malon?" I hear Aqua say.

"Yeah?" I say, hugging my knees closer to me.

"I saw what happened on the chat," she say, opening the door to my room.

"Why do people have sex? I mean, do people have sex here? Then where are the babies?!" I exclaim.

"Well, erm, uhh," Aqua says. "Those are difficult questions. How old are you, exactly?"

"14. I just turned 14 when I came here,"

"Well, to put it simply, sex is fun," Aqua says.

"Why? It sounds like it would hurt," I say, rocking back in forth in my chair.

"Well, when you do it at first, sometime it does, but, well, our bodies are made for it, so it usually doesn't," she explains in a motherly tone.

"Have you had sex, Aqua?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says.

"Did it hurt?" I ask, eyes widening.

"Not for long. But, Malon, I'm a bit older than you, so I would recommend you wait for a bit, at least until you find someone you love dearly," she says soothingly.

"High school is scary," I mutter. "But now, thanks to you, it's a bit less scary,"

"Aww, thanks," she laughs. "Now, considering I'm the oldest girl in this dorm, if you have any questions, just talk to me privately, okay?"

"Okay," I grin.

"Now, we should get to dinner," she says.

"Okay. Let me change clothes," I say as she leaves.


	22. Chapter 21: Crimson Tide

**Ugh, this next few chapters are turning rather short. Sorry loves, hopefully it'll get better.** **Seriously, I love you all for reading this far.**

**(Written from Aqua's perspective)**

As soon as I close the door after comforting Malon, I hear a scream from her room.

"Malon, are you okay?" I ask, hesitant to open the door.

"I FOUND BLOOD IN MY UNDERWEAR, AQUA!" She exclaims. "IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT FOR LEARNING ABOUT SEX?!"

Ven and Vani look up at me from their cuddling position on the couch.

"Period?" Vani asks.

Vanitas, the darkness from Ven's heart. And what else is darkness but hate and rage?

I shake off my hate for him. Maybe he has changed?

"Period," I sigh.

"Malon, can I come in?" I ask.

"Yeah," she whimpers. When I enter the room, she asks "Aqua, am I going to die?"

Before I close the door, I hear Vanitas and Ventus cracking up.

"No, Malon, you aren't going to die," I reassure her. "I think you just got your first period,"

"What's a period?" she asks, eyes wide.

"Well, a period is what happens when a girls body is ready to have children," I expalin as soothingly as possible.

"But, but I'm not ready! I don't want to have kids yet!" Malon says, tearing up.

"Hey, a period doesn't mean you HAVE to make children. It just means that, when you want to, you can," I say.

"Oh," she says, sniffling.

"Now, when you get your period, you'll bleed for about 3 to 7 days, and it happens about once a month,"

"Once a month?!" she exclaims. "For how long?!"

"Listen, I know, it sounds scary. Now, let me get my purse, and we'll go to the bathroom to help keep you from bleeding all over yourself," I say.

"Is it a band-aid?" she asks innocently.

"Not exactly," I say, trying not to laugh under my breath.

I grab my purse from my room, glare at Ven and Vani cracking up, grab Malon, and run to the bathroom.

After I've explained how to use a pad (I'm saving tampons for later, she's still so innocent I don't think she'll react well to sticking something up there yet), I say, "Hey Malon, you're lucky. You've had a girl to help you. I had to figure this out all on my own,"

"Really? Why couldn't you ask your mom?" she asks from inside her stall.

"Don't have one," I shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Malon says somberly.

"No, it's okay," I sigh. "I was raised by an adoptive father along with two other boys as brothers,"

"So you had to figure it out on your own?" Malon asks.

"Yeah. My computer helped with that a lot. It was awkward having to go find pads with three other males," I laugh.

"Sounds very awkward, indeed," Malon laughs, exiting the bathroom stall.

"Very," I agree. "Now, ready to get to dinner?"

"Hey Aqua, can I ask you something?" she asks.

"Yeah, ask away," I smile.

"How'd you get to be so wise?" she asks.

"Well, in my 17 years, I guess I've always been like this," I say.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" Malon laughs, hugging me.

"Thanks," I say, hugging her back. "Just beware of the crimson tide,"

"Crimson tide?" Malon asks.

"Your period," I laugh.

"Did you just say my name?" a girl says above us. I look up, and a panel from the ceiling slides to reveal a girl.

"What?" we both ask.

"Never mind," she says, quickly re hiding herself. I hear scurrying, and then she's gone.

"Who was that?" Malon asks.

"I have no clue," I say, still wondering what in the Realm of Darkness just happened.

This school is weird as hell, but you know what, I love it.


	23. Chapter 22: Strangely Tasty Ship-Tease!

**Warning: Odd yet delicious ship-tease about to happen! **

**(Written from Zelda's perspective)**

I think back to my conversation with Lady Palutena yesterday after dinner.

"_Listen, if you can teach the class, just teach it. That's the only way I can fit a Sex Ed class in," She explains._

"_Then I'll teach it!" I shout impulsively._

"_Great. Teach the class in the W's classroom on Mondays for however long you want," Lady Palutena smirks._

I run my hands through my hair frustratedly.

I have to teach Sex Ed in 5 minutes.

"Attention, students," The intercom system, GLaDOS, announces "Now that I am slave to this school, I now tell you what the teachers want. Now, Lady Palutena tampered with my programming just to tell your worthless selves to report to Mr. Wario and Mr. Waluigi's classroom. This is not optional,"

I gulp and take a drink of my water.

Slowly, students trickle in.

As they all sit down, confused, I take a deep breath.

"Hello, students!" I announce. "And welcome to Sex Ed!"

"Zelda, what the hell is going on?" Peach asks.

"Lady Palu's making me teach this!" I say. "Just roll with it!"

"This isn't going to be like that one time when Axel took over class and made it a Sex Ed course where he basically screwed Larxene on that desk you're leaning on, is it?" A boy asks.

I stand up straighter, removing my hands from the desk in disgust.

"No, it is not," I say, trying to not barf.

A few students groan in disappointment.

"Why is a student teaching?" Axel scoffs.

"Oh, like you can talk,"I say, unnecessarily snarkily.

"Bitch, I can," He says, standing up. Roxas and Xion try to calm him down, but he refuses. He walks up to the stage and stands in front of me. "I can talk as loud as I want,"

He stands so close to me that we nearly touch. His height is impressive, he's at least a foot taller than me. His dazzling green eyes staring into mine, daring me to react.

So much sexual tension is in the air. Standing this close to him, I feel the heat radiating off of him.

We stand like this for a few seconds, him daring me, me silently refusing. I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Fine, fine" He yawns, releasing my gaze.

I breath out in relief.

"Now, let's get to teaching!" I announce. "Well, for you guys, learning!"

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Zelda, ready to go?" Link asks as the students are leaving.

"Ugh, sorry, I have to grade tests," I groan. "Give me an hour or two,"

"I'll go get you some coffee," Link offers.

"No, no, I'm good. I have a coffee," I say, holding mine up. "Thanks for the offer though,"

"Well, see you later," Link says, kissing my cheek and leaving after the rest of the students.

I spend to next hour and a half grading stupid tests over stupid subjects that I'll be teaching the stupid students later anyways.

I'm so not becoming a teacher when I'm older.

When I leave the classroom to go back to my dorm, back to sleep, I'm stopped by Axel.

"Huh?" I yawn. "Oh, hey Axel, what's up?"

"Zelda," He says, lightly pushing me against the wall. He fits his lips against mine awkwardly, and kisses me deeply.

"Axel!" I shout in surprise, pushing him away. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I just had to do that," He says, placing his hand on the wall above me. "It's just, well, you're beautiful,"

"I have a boyfriend," I say as he places his other hand a couple inches from my shoulder. Heat radiates off of him, and I feel like if I touch his skin, I will burn.

"I know," he says, kissing me again.

And this time, I find myself kissing him back.

I only let my guard down for a split second, and I'm kissing another man.

I blink and push him off of me again, this time more forcefully.

"Get off of me!" I shout.

I glance over and Link is standing at the end of the hallway. He drops the coffee he's holding, and it spills all over the floor.

"Looks like your boyfriend is here," Axel sighs, walking in the opposite direction of Link.

Link dashes down the hall, grabs Axel's shoulder and turns him around.

"What do you want, shortie?" Axel laughs cruelly.

Link this punches Axel him the jaw. Probably not hard enough to break it, but the punch will still leave a bruise.

"Oh, you little bitch!" Axel shouts, slapping Link across the face, sending him reeling. He then places a well placed kick, knocking him over.

"Guys, stop!" I cry out.

"Tell your little boyfriend to leave me alone, and I'll leave him alone," Axel sneers.

"Stop kissing my girlfriend when she obviously doesn't like you," Link says, standing u, holding a hand to his cheek. I notice there's a slight urn, like a sunburn.

"She kissed me back," Axel laughs.

"Liar!" Link says, rushing Axel.

"I said, stop!" I shout, summoning a forcefield between them.

"Zelda?" Link asks.

"It was instinct," I mutter. "Reflexes,"

"I swear if you touch her again, Axel, I will kill you," Link says, walking over to me. He forcefully grabs my hand, and we walk back to our dorm in silence.

0-0-0-0-0

Link wraps his protective arms around me, holding me close to him as we sleep.

I can't help but think to what happened earlier.

I enjoyed that kiss.

I can't help but feeling guilty, I mean, I know it was his advances, but, I feel like I could have done more to prevent it.

"I love you," Link moans, kissing my neck.

"I love you too," I say, pressing myself closer to him, hoping I mean it.

And then I realize it. I don't want this any other way. I am happy with him, and no flirtation, no kisses, from anyone else can change that.

I smile and fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 23: Secret's Out

**Oh crap, I forgot I had already written this one! Sorry for the lack of updates, been working on another project and haven't had much time to type due to lack of school internet (which is much more reliable than home). Thanks for understanding. Oh, and I know this chapter is fucking short. **

**(Written from Fae's [Female Villager] perspective)**

It happens when I'm walking to my lunch table.

Someone runs up behind me and pulls my pants down.

And my underwear.

I never see who it is as I scramble to recover myself, dropping my food in the process.

But it's too late.

My secret is out.

"Whoa, look, Fae's a tranny!" Someone taunts.

"Freak!" Someone else agrees.

"I mean, look at it. A stupid tranny freak!" Another person taunts.

I feel my eyes tear up. They know. This is exactly what I feared.

"Guys, stop it!" A girl yells. I look over to see Lucina and the female Robin walking up to me.

"Yeah, stop it!" Robin yells.

"Why should we stop, there's a tranny freakshow going on!" a boy snickers.

"I am so sorry," Lucina says, squatting down to be eye level with me.

"People are awful," I choke out.

"Here, you can sit with us," Female Robin says, summoning her sword. "I can fight off anyone who tries to bully you,"

"Fae!" Mega yells, running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sniff.

"So they figured out your secret, huh?" he says sympathetically.

"You say that like you know," Lucina says.

"Oh, I knew," Mega shrugs. "I could tell she was born male, due to me natural scanning of everyone,"

"And you never called me out of it?" I ask.

"Well, no. It's obvious you belong as a girl, so that's how I refer to you," he states.

"Thanks," I grin, hugging him.

"Aww, look at the freak hugging it's boyfriend!" Someone taunts. Robin glares at them, points at them with her sword, and zaps them with electricity.

"Told you," Robin says, daring anyone else to speak ill about me.

"You guys are all great friends," I say to them, tearing up.

"Aww, thanks," Lucina grins, hugging me.

"You're a great friend too," Mega says, joining in on our hug.

"Is everything okay here?" I hear Lady Palutena ask. I turn to see her and Wii Fitness Trainer standing there.

"Yep! I think we're good here!" I say.

"Good," Wii Fitness Trainer says.

"Attention!" Lady Palutena shouts. "If anyone here is bullying anyone for any reason, they will be severely punished!"

People mutter for a few seconds, and then go back to their meals.

"If you ever need anything, be sure to talk to one of us," WFT says. The two of them walk back to the staff table.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, sorry people are such dicks," Samus says as we all sit on our dorm couch.

"Yeah, a lot of people are, Samus the stupid named girl," Shulk laughs.

"You, Shulk, need to come up with better insults," She says, turning to him and pointing.

"Hey, other than the name, I can't insult you," He says.

"Was that... a complement?" she asks suspiciously.

"Maybe~" Shulk chirps.

"Lovebirds," the male Robin sucks, wrapping an arm around Lucina.

"Yeah," Lucina agrees, kissing him.

"I'm going out. Too much romance in here," the Female Robin yawns, leaving the room.

"Bye," Samus waves.

I sigh.

This dorm is great.


	25. Chapter X-2: Two Tall Boys

**Hey guys, so sorry for the lack of updates. Don't worry, I'm writing RIGHT NOW, OKAY GUYS?!**

**(Written from my own perspective)**

"Do you know why you're here, Bryce and Infinity?" I ask, turning in my swivel chair to face the duo of tall boys standing in the center of the room.

"Because you're an asshole of a writer and forced me into this?" They both smirk. They glance at each other.

It's funny how two boys, so similar in every aspect, can have goals that completely oppose each other over the course of their lives.

"Yeah, pretty much," I shrug.

"So, now I go to this school," Infinity says, looking around.

"Yep," I say.

"And Crimson and Shui go here too?" Bryce asks, crossing his arms in from of his chest.

"Yep," I say, snapping my fingers to summon them.

"Bryce! You have a name now!" Crimson says, hugging him.

"Oh god," Bryce says. "Please don't tell me I'm the boyfriend character,"

"Why isn't she hugging me?" Infinity asks dejectedly. "I'm supposed to be the boyfriend character,"

"Nope. You're the platonic best friend, Bryce" I smile. "I'm not in 6th grade anymore,"

"Thank God," he sighs with relief.

"Oh, and Infinity, umm, within the games, you do some pretty awful shit to her," I mention. "I'm gonna poof you two back in love, if that's alright. I still kinda ship you two,"

"I used to be the tallest..." Shui sighs.

"Yeah, you went from tallest male and tie for tallest character at 5'10 to second shortest male, Shui," I laugh. "Bryce, although fairly short in real life, is 6'6 in here, and Infinity is 6'9 in this. I think both of them are compensating for something..."

"Shut up!" Bryce yells, shooting a thunderbolt at me with his staff.

"Okay, I will prove to you that I'm not," Infinity says, starting to unbutton his pants

"EMBRACE THE SHORT!" I laugh. "And Infinity, I'll take your word for it..."

"NEVER!" Bryce yells back.

"Fine, fine," Infinity says, readjusting his school uniform pants

"Whatever. Go back to your dorms. I have some delicious ship-teasing to do," I say. I snap, and they all disappear.

My original creations are slowly taking over. Fuck.

"Wait," I say aloud, summoning them back.

"What's up?" Crimson pipes.

"God, you're turning into Princess Peach," I mutter. "But I just realized something. At this point in time, well, the point where I'm dragging you from in the story, you guys are all in your early twenties,"

"We are?!" they all say in surprise.

"Yeah, you are. And Shui, you're even older. You're like 23 due to the whole 'having to become a god' thing, and the other three are all 20 ish due to aging halting because that's when they actually became gods," I say, taking a sip of Cherry Coke.

"Wow, who knew" Crimson shrugs.

"You guys are all too old to be high schoolers," I say.

"We look young enough though, right?" Bryce asks.

"Meh. Close enough. Just say you guys are 18, although Crimson could probably still pass as 15," I shrug. I dismiss them and get back to writing.

Help me.


	26. Chapter 24: SHIPPITY SHIP SHIP

**Hey readers, don't forget to review this! I love hearing your ideas and feedback! **

**(Written from May's perspective)**

After a battle, I came out victorious. I notice that Torchic leveled up a couple levels after defeating Red in battle.

"Hey, May," Brendan says, hugging me after my battle.

"Hey, that rhymed!" I giggle.

"You know, the people here are really tall," Brendan says. I look into the crowd and see a couple of really tall boys and a couple tall girls walking with the rest.

"I know. That guy looks like he's, like, 7 feet!" I laugh, pointing to the one with blue hair.

"I know, right?" Brendan agrees.

"Yeah," I smile.

A moment of awkward silence.

And then he grabs my hand.

"Brendan?" I ask, looking at his hand clasped around mine.

"Yeah?" He smiles.

"Do you like me?" I ask.

He glances down at my hands.

"Well, duh!" He laughs. "Do you?"

"Yeah," I say, squeezing his hand back. "Since the day we met,"

"Hey, I heard there's going to be a meteor shower tonight. Wanna go watch?" Brendan smirks.

"As long as we don't have to go to space again," I laugh.

"That was really cool though," Brendan laughs.

0-0-0-0-0

"ATTENTION!" Lady Palutena shouts at supper.

The students stop their chatter to listen.

"Next week is our giant Spirit Week!" She booms. "Each day, there will be a sort of game during Battle Class, and that Sunday after everything will be the Culture Fair! Each dorm will have to have some sort of event, be it a haunted house, kissing booth, teashop, that sort of thing. You will have all week to plan! Rules will be posted on the school website! That is all,"

"I have an idea already," I say to Brendan.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, what should we do for the culture fair?" Serena pipes.

"Oh, that, uhh, I dunno," Yellow says, making out with Red on the couch.

"Pokemon petting zoo!" I announce.

Everyone looks at me in awe.

"Genius," Brendan mutters.

"How do you feel about it, Torch?" I ask, summoning Torchic from it's pokeball.

"Torch!" She chirps in agreement.

"Torchic is such a cute pokemon," Blue gushes, taking Torchic into her arms.

"I know, right. All of the available starter pokemon in Hoenn are cute," Brendan says, summoning his Mudkip. "Isn't that right?"

"Kip kip!" Mudkip cheeps.

"Whatever," Red says, going back to making out with his girlfriend, therefore making the rest of us uncomfortable.

"God, you two need to get a room," Green scoffs.

We all sit in silence for a moment before Red and Yellow go into Yellow's bedroom.

"Good riddance," Calem laughs.

"Agreed!" The rest of us laugh.

0-0-0-0-0

That night, me and Brendan are laying on an unzipped sleeping bag on the beach, waiting for the meteor shower to start. Our pokemon surround us, playing on the cool sand.

"Have you ever made a wish on a shooting star?" He asks, propping himself up to face me.

"Who hasn't?" I laugh.

"True," Brendan smiles. "Have any of your wishes come true?"

"No, I guess not. Well, not in obvious ways," I shrug, rolling over to face him.

He smiles and glances up to the sky.

"The stars are so pretty here," he sighs. "There's no city lights to block out the light of the stars,"

"Yeah, I sigh along, rolling back to the look at the sky.

The two of us point out the constellations, laughing and telling stories, until we see the first shooting star fall.

"Wow!" we both sigh. And then the second one, and the third, and hundreds more over the course of ten minutes.

"What are you wishing for?" I ask, looking at him watching the stars.

"Doesn't it fail if you tell anyone?" he laughs, turning to face me.

"Nevermind," I giggle.

"Wanna tell me yours?" He says, placing a hand on my cheek.

"It won't come true if I tell you," I laugh, placing my hand on his. His skin is so warm.\

"True," He smiles.

And then he kisses me.

It's a brief kiss, but a kiss none of the less.

"Maybe it just came true," I smirk, kissing him again.

Our pokemon all cheer, and we both laugh.

We spend the rest of our night kissing and cuddling, watching the stars, laughing with each other. The only thing that stops us is the tide rolling in, which forces us to go back inside, putting our pokemon up.

"Goodnight," he says, kissing me one last time.

"Goodnight," I say. We both look each other in the eyes, and go into our respective rooms.


	27. Chapter 25: Wars, Ideas, and Races!

**Ooh, this chapter was... tasty to write ;) Anyway, read on!**

**(Written from Kairi's perspective)**

Today's lesson was all about blocking. It was a scored match. The rules were simple, really. Everytime we successfully blocked, we earn a point.

My opponent, Zelda, won by a longshot. It's easier to block when you have a magic shield that you can summon at will, even though I have something similar.

After the battles are done, we had a giant game of tug of war.

The first match is guy versus girls, but the boys win due to the sheer number in proportion to us.

The second match is randomly assigned, and my team wins.

The day continues like this until we leave for dinner.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Kairi," Sora says as I enter his room.

"Hey," I smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks, sitting up on the mattress on the floor.

"No," I sigh, sitting down next to him.

"Mmm," he nods, sympathetically putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"Yeah," I say, kissing him. Not a sloppy, passionate kiss, but a soothing, relaxed kiss.

As we kiss, we both fall back so we're laying on the mattress. I slowly climb on top of him.

His hands move from my shoulder to my tights, slipping under my clingy nightgown. They raise it over my head and discard it in one slow movement, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

I move my mouth from his lips to his throat, kissing the skin. I press against him, and feel his excitement. My bare chest meets his bare chest (he sleeps shirtless), and i hear him moan slightly. I feel myself smirk against his neck

A boy moaning is the hottest sound ever.

0-0-0-0-0

"What do you guys wanna do for the thingy, anyway?" Xion asks as we all hang out in the common area of the dorm. Now it's morning, and the golden sun streaks in through the windows.

"We all become prostitutes," Larxene smirks.

"Eh. I'm up for it if you guys are," Axel shrugs.

"We're not doing that!" the rest of us shout.

"Hmm, let's think about this logically," I say, pulling out my notebook from my bag. "Now, what talents do any of us have that we could sell?"

"Well, I could draw people," Namine says.

"I have a great personality for selling things," Roxas laughs.

"I can do makeup really well," I suggest, writing everything down.

"Maybe a booth where people can get dressed up and made up and then Namine can draw them?" Xion asks.

"Brilliant," Roxas smiles, hugging him closer to her.

"That's actually a great idea," I smile.

"I can also do makeup," Larxene boasts.

"How can me, Axel, Xion, and Riku help?" Sora asks.

"Hmm, take turns manning the sales booth," I suggest. "The rest can go through the rest of the fair and advertise or just mess around,"

"Let's do this!" Sora hoots.

0-0-0-0-0

The second day's games are an assortment of relay races, and my randomly assigned partner is this girl Chell. We somehow get second place in the three legged race. The first place team is those two unrealistically tall boys that absolutely no one knows who they are.

"Good job, Kairi," Chell says, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Hey, what are you guys doing for your Culture Fair thing?" She asks.

"Oh, my friend is going to draw people to earn points," I laugh. "Yours?"

"Two words. Portal trapeze?" She grins.

"What the hell is that?" I giggle.

"You'll see," she smirks, slinking away.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Sora pipes behind me.

"I have no fucking clue," I mutter. "Wanna go sneak off somewhere?"

"Hell yeah," He smirks, grabbing my hand.


	28. Chapter 26: Culture is Lacking

**Guys, so sorry for the lack of updates! Look for some delicious shipping in the next few chapters. Seriously, you've read this far. You deserve some action. Next chapter. Thanks!**

**(Written from Wii Fitness Trainer's perspective)**

"Ready to start the judging?" Lady Palutena asks, grabbing my hand.

Yeah, we date. Deal with it.

"Sure!" I smile.

The two of us walk through the dorms, looking at the booths. Most of them are just mini coffee shops, none of which are overly exciting.

The first one that actually interests us is the photo booth by dorm 1E. The wall next to the door is covered in assorted photos.

"Let's check them out," Lady Palutena says, pulling me over to the counter.

"Welcome, you guys," Aqua beams. "Would you like to get individual photos or a group photo?"

"Group," we both say.

"RIght this way. Let me just charge you a point," she says, scanning each of our bracelets. She then leads us to a room with assorted costumes. "Dress up however you like, and Vani will take up to four pictures. You'll be charged a point for each one you decide to keep,"

"Got it," Lady Palu grins, grabbing a green fluffy boa scarf and putting it on.

I grab a sparkly blue fedora and stick it on, lopsided.

"Ready to get our pictures taken?" I ask.

"Let's go!" She grins.

We walk through the curtain and stand where Vani tells us to. He takes our pictures, and we keep three of them.

The next booth that captures our interest is 2A's portal and trapeze act, which involves Chell do acrobatic moves through portals while to the others swing on stuff and do flips. This would not be possible if we hadn't had the furniture cleared for all of the rooms.

A couple dorm's down, 2C, is the Host/Hostess tea club.

Zelda greets us at the door.

"Hello, welcome to our Tea Club. Would you like a male or female to serve you?" She says, bowing. Tranquil music plays over the chatter at the four large circular booths they have set up.

"Surprise us," Lady Palu grins.

"Right this way, ladies," She says, leading us to the only empty booth.

I glance around, and see that Rosalina and Peach are the female hostesses. All of the female workers are wearing tea length, puffy skirted dresses in pastel colors.

"Hello, ladies," Marth says at the end of our table. "I will be your host today. Here are our, if a bit short, menus. Please take as much time as you like to decide," He hands us two laminated menus.

"Thanks," I say, looking at the menu:

Drinks (All 1 point)

-Milk Tea

-Normal Tea

-Matcha (Green Tea)

Food (All 2 points)

-Peach Cake

-Raspberry Tart

-Sugar Cookies (2)

"Hmm, I'll try the Matcha and Raspberry Tart," I say.

"And for you, miss?" He says to Lady Palutena, writing down my order.

"I'll have the Milk Tea and Peach Cake," She says, setting down her menu.

"I'll be right back with your orders," He says, leaving.

I look around and see Ike sitting at the booth with a bunch of girls, making them all laugh. rosalina's sitting with multiple boys, who all seem to be making her blush. Peach gets up from her table and walks over to the kitchen.

"This place is nice, huh?" Lady Palutena says, grabbing my hand under the table.

"Yeah, it is," I smile.

"I'm sorry guys," Peach says, standing at our table. "There's been a mix up of host rotations, do you mind if I become your host while we sort this out?"

"Oh, not at all," We both grin. I release her hand.

"Great! I'll go prepare your order!" She chirps. About a minute later, she comes out with our food on a platter.

"Thank you!" I grin, grabbing my food and drink.

"You know, I made the Peach Cake myself," She says, sitting down across from us.

"Wow, this is really good!" Lady Palutena chimes, taking a second bite out of the wedge of cake. "Here, try this," She says, shoving the bite into my mouth.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," I hum, savoring the amazing taste in my mouth.

"I have a question for you two," Peach says, gossipy tone in her voice. "Were you two just holding hands under the table a few minutes ago?"

"Umm, what?" Lady Palutena says awkwardly.

"We are not at liberty to discuss that," I say politely. "And I'd like you not to discuss it either,"

Lady Palu kicks me in the shin under the table.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe," She says, zipping her lips.

"Peach, can you also take care of these two," Zelda says, running up, motioning over to Ventus and Vanitas, who are standing at the door.

"Send them over!" Peach grins.

The two boys come and sit opposite us, next to peach. Peach slide into the center of the mostly circular booth to give them room.

"Hey," They both say.

"Taking a break, I see," Lady Palutena says, stirring her drink with her finger.

"Yeah, taking pictures of pretty people is certainly tough," Vanitas yawns sarcastically, leaning back, resting his arms widely on the back of the couch.

Establishing dominance.

Ventus sits there quietly, arms hold close together, hands clasped on his laps. I imagine his legs are crossed.

Taking up less space.

Uncomfortable.

Submission.

"So, what would you like to eat?" Peach asks.

"You," Vanitas coughs.

Ventus jabs him in the ribs with a sharp elbow thrust.

"Umm, Give me the regular tea and cookies," Vani says apologetically.

"I'll have the same," Ventus smiles.

"Okay, I'll have that right out!" Peach chirps, awkwardly walking between the and the table. Vanitas stares at her as she walks into the makeshift kitchen.

"You see why I said that now, Ven," Vanitas half whispers.

"No, Vani, I don't. I don't. Like. Girls," Ven says sharply.

"Oh, come one, what about that crush you had on Aqua all those years ago. But that I mean one," Vani smirk

s.

"Okay, fine. She was the exception. I don't. Like. _Most. _Girls," Ven sighs.

Me and Lady Palutena glance at each other and giggle.

We have the exact opposite problem.

Lady's bi and I'm full on lesbian. I do not understand why people find guys sexy.

Okay, well, I understand why, but I don't find them attractive.

"Well, look Vani, you made it awkward," Ven sighs.

"You made it awkward, my friend," Vani laughs loudly.

"Here's your food!" Peach says, setting down the platter.

"Umm, I think we're going to go now," Lady Palutena says.

"Okay! Let me just charge you, and you'll be free!" She chirps, taking a scanner out of her pocket. We pay for our food and leave.

The next booth we visit is 3A's Pokemon Petting Zoo. All of the trainers' Pokemon, well, technically some, and in pens where people can pet them. They also sell little treats that can feed them. God, the Pokemon are so cute.

The final one that catches our attention is the drawing booth at 3D, where Namine drew us in any style we asked for. We choose a realistic style, and she draws us perfectly.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, how do you think that went?" Lady Palutena asks as we sit on her bed.

"Meh. It was alright," I shrug.

"Hey, the students learned a lot though!" Lady Palutena pouts.

Hehe, you thought we were talking about sex, didn't you? Don't worry, we did that too. Lots of that.


	29. Chapter 27: The Reward

**Okay, now for your reward ;)**

**(Written from Zelda's Perspective) **

Lady Palutena walks in to our gym class in a rush.

"What's the matter?" Captain Falcon asks, setting down the bar he was using to demonstrate weight lifting techniques.

"Link, your homeland needs you. We have to get you there as soon as possible," She says, walking up to Link.

"Umm, okay," He says, standing up.

"Hurry, go get dressed," she says.

"Should I go? I mean, I am the princess there," I say, standing up.

"No, they told me it's safer for you here," She says.

"Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," She says.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon a possible," Link says, hugging me. He then runs of to the locker room, and Lady Palutena leaves.

The whole class is silent for a moment.

0-0-0-0-0

It's a Monday night. You guys know what that means, right? SEX ED!

After I dismiss the class, half of them laughing their asses off, I get to grading.

When I'm about done, an hour or so later, Axel walks back in.

"What do you want?" I sigh exasperatedly.

"A little bird told me your boyfriend is out of school," He says, placing his palms on my desk.

"Yeah. So?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"We're free to do whatever we want," he smirks.

"Get out," I say.

If he stays, this could go horribly wrong. Is it bad that I secretly want him to stay?

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda," He says, touching my chin and lifting it up, making me look at him. "I can tell you want this,"

I shove my papers out of the way and stand up to forcefully kiss him. I climb on the desk to reach him better as our tongues twist, our bodies press against each other.

A part of me begins to hate myself for giving into the lust.

Another part wants him to undress me.

I have a feeling he's picking up more on the second part as he tugs down at my skirt.

"Are you sure you want this?" Axel says cautiously.

"Yes," I moan, tugging at his shirt.

0-0-0-0-0

"I think I hear someone coming," Axel pants.

"Really?" I say, sitting up from our position on the desk.

"Me!" He groans, finally losing it.

"You do realize puns are a really bad turn off for most girls," I moan.

"But it's funny," He pouts.

Another person enters my radius of awareness. Somewhere outside of the room, coming closer.

"Seriously, now I sense someone," I say, pushing him off of me. "I can cover,"

"Fine, fine," He says, hiding under the desk.

I start to rub myself as the door opens.

"Zelda, are you- OH GOD!" Peach exclaims.

"Ge- get out!" I cry, grabbing random objects and trying to cover myself.

"I mean, I know you miss Link, but damn, right on the desk!" Peach laughs, hiding behind the door. "Come back when you've, uh, came,"

"Okay! Now get out!" I exclaim.

"See ya when you're back from O-Town," Peach says, shutting the door. I wait until she's gone from my perspective to tell Axel to get up.

"That was your cover," He smirks. "Wow,"

"It worked," I smirk.

"So, umm, wanna go for round two?" He asks, pursing his lips.

"I should get back," I say, "Hey, where's my bra?"

"Here it is," he says, throwing it at me. "Hey, do you want to, umm, do this again sometime?"

"I don't know," I sigh downtroddenly.

"I'm taking that as a no until proven otherwise," He frowns. "Can I at least keep your panties. You know, to keep me company?"

"No!" I say, snatching them out of his hands. "I'm going back to my dorm. No one can know about this,"

"Don't worry, every detail about your nude body is safe with me," He smirks, putting on his boxers.

"See ya," I say after I've finished dressing. I teleport to the hall of my dorm and go into mine.

"Peach told us what happened," Daisy smirks when I enter.

"Oh, fuck, just leave me alone?" I beg, stalking into my room.

What?

Did?

I?

Just?

Do?


	30. Chapter 28: Chickens, Showers, and Plans

**Damn, guys, sorry for the wait. I've had writers block up the wazoo, so sorry. And I still have it, so I've been working on other projects. I'll try to keep this up, but I'll need your help with ideas and shiz.**

**(Written from Peach's perspective)**

I walk in on Marth, umm, how do I put this? Choking his chicken.

"Well now we know how heroes get their release," I smirk, leaning against the doorframe. "Do you miss Link too?"

"Umm, uh," He stutters as he erupts on his own face after staring intently at his computer in a weird position.

"He should have saved that for you, Peach" Ike smirks behind me. "You should help him with that,"

"Shut up," I say, elbowing him. He laughs and walks away.

"I should go take a shower," Marth says, wiping off his face.

"Care if I join?" I ask. It's not like we have showered together before.

"Okay, then," He smirks.

Actually, we haven't gotten all the way yet. I dunno, 3rd base? I mean, we've seen each other nude, but still.

The two of us go into the gender neutral washrooms and hop in a shower.

The two of us.

Completely naked.

I can't resist it any longer.

And neither can he.

0-0-0-0-0

"I know what you did," Roy smirks as we leave the bathroom. He's leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Why do you always hang out around here?" Marth asks.

"Because I get REALLY BORED!" He laughs.

"What. The. Fuck?" I ask.

"And, he's drunk," Marth sighs. "Shit-faced drunk,"

"Bitch, I might be," Roy mumbles.

"Go home," Marth commands.

"No!" Roy shouts as he wanders off.

"Someone should report him for disruptive behavior," I say, watching him stagger around a corner.

"Believe me, I have," Marth facepalms.

"Wanna go for a round too back in your room?" I ask, pressing myself against him.

"Yes, let's," Marth smiles, wrapping an arm around me.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey kids!" Lady Palutena announces at the end of Battle Class.

This is the second day Link's been gone.

"Today at lunch, we will be voting for the theme of the Tournament Kick-off Dance!" She booms.

Oh yeah, the tournament's in a few weeks.

Holy shit, that means we're nearly halfway through the year! Where did the time go?

Wait, theme? Oh crap, I'm going to have to figure out which dress to wear!

Oh yeah, I decided to join the planning committee last week! Well, I have Pinterest boards for basically everything, so that will help.

0-0-0-0-0

Link has been gone for three days now.

It has been announced that the theme for the dance will be Beach Party / Under the Sea. I have boards for both, so I send them to everyone in the committee. The entire group brainstorms for a while.

0-0-0-0-0

Link has been gone for ten days.

Tonight is the big dance, and all of the girls' and gender neutral bathrooms are filled with girls putting on makeup.

So, we improvise. My room has a vanity and plenty of makeup, so Zelda, Daisy, Rosalina, and I are getting ready.

Daisy's just wearing her normal dress that she wears to every formal event, so she's ready instantly.

Zelda's wearing a lavender formal sundress which hugs to her torso but falls loosely down her slender legs.

Rosalina's wearing a teal dress, similar to her normal dress but more elegant.

And then there's my dress. It's a light blue which fades to green like the ocean, accented by a cream lace.

When everyone is finished, we exit the room to see Ike, Roy, and Marth standing there in tuxes.

"You're... beautiful," Marth says, folding me into his arms and kissing me.

"Thanks," I smile as he pulls away.

"Ready to go?" Ike says to Rosalina, offering his arm.

"Of course," She says, grabbing it.

"Umm, ladies, shall I escort the both of you out?" Roy asks Zelda and Daisy.

Someone bangs on the door rapidly.

"Hello?" Daisy says, walking over and opening the door.

"Daisy!" Demyx says, hugging her tightly.

"I'll just escort you then," Roy says to Zelda.

"Okay," Zelda says, looking like she's about to cry. No Link here with her.

Must suck.


End file.
